Merci, pour tout
by Hikaru Chesire
Summary: Apples Gabriel, jeune Rookie et capitaine du Wed vise la place d'un des quatre empereurs. Avec son équipage de joyeux lurons, elle parcourt GrandLine sans se douter une seconde des incroyables rencontres qu'elle y fera. Entre d'ancien ennemi et Shanks le Roux, la route d'Apples va être semée d'embuches. OOC, aventure, romance, léger shonei-ai.
1. Chapitre 1

_Merci pour tout._

_-Vous êtes les meilleurs, vous m'avez protégés et réconfortés. Merci, pour tout. Les amis … »_

_Des larmes, des cris. Un monde qui s'écroule pour eux. Puis tout devint sombre, sa vu se brouille. Elle est morte ? Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, elle avait promit ! Les images s'effacent …_

Jun se réveilla dans sa cabine. Il regarda autour de lui, personne. Sa chambre n'avait pas changé, un bureau et une commode en bois sombre, une chaise en métal et son lit dans lequel il était assit. Il soupira, encore le même cauchemar. Il n'aimait pas ce cauchemar, d'abord car il ne se souvenait pas du tout de ce rêve et de deux car il se réveillait en sursaut.

Jun se tira du lit pour ouvrir sa commode et il prit des vêtements sombres comme il avait l'habitude de mettre. La veille, ils étaient arrivés sur l'île des Hommes-poissons et sa capitaine avait décidé d'aller fêter ça aux Café des Sirènes. Jun sourit à ce souvenir. Il murmura doucement :

- Gabriel ... »

Il effleura une photo qui se trouvait dans l'un des tiroirs de sa commode. Jun connaissait « Gabriel » depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ils avaient presque tout vécu ensemble. Il sourit et alla devant son miroir où il regarda ses cheveux cuivré, ses yeux couleur miel cernés, la cicatrice que l'on voyait sur son torse …

Il partit après avoir regardé une dernière fois son reflet puis il parcourut les couloirs de leur navire pirate, The apple Wed surnommé le Wed. Sa capitaine adorait les pommes, alors ils l'avaient appelé comme ça. Une fois sur le pont il regarda leur drapeau, une tête de mort avec des ailes et une queue de lion. Il sourit, ce drapeau représentait bien leur capitaine avec son fruit du démon… La proue du navire aussi représentait un lion avec des ailes, ce qui donnait un effet... spécial. Sur le pont, il y avait trois portes qui s'ouvraient soit sur des escaliers, soit une salle. La première s'ouvrait sur des escaliers qui menaient à l'étage supérieur aux dortoirs et à l'étage inférieur à la salle de bains, au salon, à la salle de navigation, à la cuisine, à l'atelier photo et à la salle d'entraînement. La deuxième porte se trouvait vers l'arrière du bateau et menait à la salle à manger où on pouvait faire venir les plats grâce à un mini-ascenseur qui descendait vers les cuisines situées en dessous. En hauteur on avait bien-sûr la vigie. La dernière porte donnant sur une salle plus petite qui se trouvait être la chambre de la capitaine.

En avançant vers le milieu du pont Jun tomba sur deux membres de l'équipage, le musicien-sniper Naoki et Naoko la chanteuse, les faux jumeaux. Naoki fumait une cigarette tandis que sa sœur admirait l'île accoudée au bastingage. Naoko et son frère se ressemblaient assez, ils avaient tous deux les cheveux longs et les yeux noirs comme l'ébène, Naoki mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt-dix-huit alors que sa sœur mesurait un mètre soixante-trois. Naoki avait une bonne vingtaine de cicatrices et de bleus.

Ces deux-la étaient inséparables. Surtout après ce qu'ils avaient vécus tout les deux…

La petite Keiko arriva avec un grand sourire, appareil photo autour du cou. C'était une très belle jeune fille de dix-sept ans avec des cheveux courts couleur d'encre et des yeux gris, sa petite taille et son jeune âge elle avait déjà des courbes de femme… Vraiment une très belle jeune femme. En plus d'être photographe elle était également le médecin de bord.

Seiichi, le navigateur-écrivain, sauta du haut de la vigie et passa son bras autour des épaules de Keiko qui sourit, ravie de voir le navigateur blond aux yeux verts foncés et au corps bronzé.

Ilogie, le cuisinier âgé de vingt-quatre ans, ouvrit la porte qui menait au dortoir et grimaça légèrement en voyant Seiichi .

Le charpentier, Danty, était aussi surnommé « L'ours » à cause de sa taille, de ses muscles, de ses yeux onyx ainsi que ses cheveux brun. Il ouvrit la porte qui menait aux cuisines suivit de près par Kän, le cartographe qui ressemblait à une fille à cause de ses grands yeux gris, ses cheveux encre qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux reins et sa peau de porcelaine.

Ils attendirent tous Gabriel, la capitaine, pour partir. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa cabine au bout de dix minutes, ses longs cheveux bleus ciel qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux genoux, ses yeux vert pomme, sa peaux pale, son mètre soixante-dix-huit, si elle n'avait pas eu des cheveux aussi longs on aurait put croire que c'était un garçon à cause de son visage. Jun sourit en la voyant… Décidément jamais à l'heure. Gabriel sourit et demanda :

-Tout le monde est prêt ?

-Non, il manque Angel et Cael. répondit Ilogie avec son accent.

-Cael est partit hier soir et Angel surveille le bateau. »

Après ce court discours, ils quittèrent le bateau et le port et Gabriel s'arrêta un instant devant le drapeau de Barbe-Blanche avec un grand sourire. Sur la route, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un panneau tapissé d'avis de recherches et Keiko en regarda deux en particulier qu'elle lut à haute voix.

-Apples Gabriel. Recherchée morte où vive, cent-quarante-cinq million de Berries, dite « Le sphinx des vergers ». Engosuru Jun. Recherché mort où vif, quatre-vingt-dix-huit million de Berries, dit « Le disque en cuivre tranchant » … Ils sont nuls vos surnoms ! »

Gabriel sourit et frotta la tête de Keiko. Puis elle dit :

-C'est sûr qu'ils auraient put trouver mieux … Mais bon, au moins on a de belles photos ! »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers le café où ils s'installèrent et commandèrent dix coupes de saké. Une fois servit, ils se dirent les uns après les autres leurs rêves comme si c'était une nouvelle étape. Gabriel commença :

-Je deviendrais la femme la plus forte au monde, dit-elle avec un petit sourire ambitieu, à toi Jun !

-Je protégerais ceux que j'aime, dit-t-il le visage neutre, à toi Keiko.

-Je prendrais en photo chaque île que je visiterais ! Dit-elle en levant sa coupe. À toi Naoki !

-Je serais le meilleur sniper-musicien ! Il fit le même geste que Keiko. À toi Ilogie !

-Je ne mourrais pas bêtement. Il regarda Seiichi.

-J'écrirais un livre racontant nos aventures ! Il sourit et leva son verre. À toi Naoko !

-Je deviendrais la meilleure chanteuse-pirate. Elle leva sont verre.

Gabriel leva son verre ainsi que Jun, Ilogie, Danty, Kän. Ils dirent en synchronisation totale :

-Kampaï !

Ils se sourirent, puis tous ce beau petit monde vidèrent leurs coupes.

Après avoir réglé l'addition chacun partit de son coté. Seiichi alla acheter un Log Pose à trois aiguilles, Ilogie des vivre, Keiko du matériel de médecine et du papier glacé, Naoki des balles pour son fusil, Danty des outils, Kän du papier Gabriel et Jun discutèrent un peu avant d'arriver devant un homme-poisson qui vendait des journaux. Gabriel lui en acheta et grimaça légèrement en lisant les nouvelles. Jun l'interrogea :

-Que ce passe t-il ?

-Barbe-Blanche. Il a un nouveau membre dans son équipage, devine qui c'est ?

-Portgas D. Ace ?

-Bingo ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Mes plans sont mal là ! J'espère que Cael est au courant !

-On verra ça dans le Nouveau monde.

Le Nouveau monde… oui, le Nouveau monde ne perdait rien à attendre. Gabriel sourit, elle avait une promesse à tenir là-bas, celle de la pirate la plus forte que ce Nouveau monde ait connu et pour ça, elle allait devoir faire chuter l'un des quatre empereurs. Jun la regarda avec un petit sourire mystérieux, quand ils auront fait tomber un empereur, il pourra protéger sa Capitaine.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Merci, pour tout._

**Un navigateur, un phénix et … une capitaine hurlante.**

Yoru Seiichi à vingt-cinq ans et était le navigateur des Apples Pirates. Il était beau et assez intelligent mais son unique problème était qu'il n'aimait pas se battre. Rien que la vue du sang lui donnait envie de vomir, sa capitaine lui avait pourtant offert un kaginawa, une sorte de crochet qui se tient dans une main pour attraper un adversaire ou agripper une cible. Ça lui sert bien, mais pas assez.

Aujourd'hui Seiichi avait prévu d'acheter un Log Pose à trois aiguilles pour pouvoir naviguer sur la mer du Nouveau Monde. Il était donc entré dans la boutique spécialisée et une fois avoir trouvé son bonheur, il s'approcha de la caisse. Et là, il crut être tombé sur LA créature de ses rêves, une magnifique sirène aux yeux violets et aux cheveux d'encre. Gabriel lui avait souvent reproché de draguer tout ce qui avait une paire de seins, mais c'est totalement faut !

Il prit mon air mystérieux et lui demanda :

-Vous êtes libre ce soir ?

-Heu …

La jolie sirène avait paniqué, elle se retourna vers un homme-truite assez vieux… Il espéra qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, mais c'était bizarre, Seiichi eu l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ça quelque part… L'homme-truite se mit à le regarder méchamment. Il l'a entendu et en plus il pointait un fusil sur lui… Le navigateur blond adorait sa vie. La magnifique créature demanda, apparemment à son père, de ranger son fusil.

Il ne le fit pas…

Ils se mirent à monter le ton et à se disputer. Il déposa l'argent sur le comptoir pendant qu'ils avaient le dos tourné puis il recula doucement puis se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Seiichi entendit des cris qui venaient de derrière lui, c'était la voix de l'homme-poisson ! Le voilà dans le port, le pauvre homme avait traversé la moitié de la ville et il était toujours derrière lui à crier « Au voleur ! » ou « Cet homme est un pervers ». Tout le monde le regardait…

-Achevez-moi... » Murmura t-il.

Il se retourna légèrement en courant toujours et se heurta à un mec et il tomba à terre. Seiichi releva la tête et vit Marco « Le phénix », second de Barbe-blanche et commandant de sa première flotte. Il avait le bras enflammé et il souriait légèrement. Une foule se forma autour d'eux tandis que l'homme-truite arrivait derrière lui.

Il mit le Log dans sa sacoche, en sécurité. Il ne lui resta plus qu'a prier

Du coté de Gabriel, celle-ci venait d'apprendre que la première flotte de Barbe blanche venait d'accoster. Elle regarda Jun qui était tranquillement assit sur une caisse. Gabriel craqua

-ILS VEULENT DETRUIRE MES PLANS ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

Elle mit ses mains sur son visage, elle allait devoir sérieusement revoir ses plans quand elle sera dans le Nouveau monde. Elle entendit deux gamins qui passaient par là parler d'un homme blond poursuivi par un homme-truite. Gabriel regarda Jun qui hocha simplement la tête, d'accord avec sa chef. Il arrivait fréquemment que Seiichi se fasse poursuivre par le père/petit-copain/ex-copain/grand-père/oncle/frère... d'une jeune fille qu'il avait dragué. Gabriel soupira puis dit :

-Jun, tu cours moi j'y vais en volant.

-OK, on se retrouve au port. »

Gabriel ferma les yeux pour ensuite dire :

-Transformation of the Sphinx; eagle's wings!

Une fois équipé de ses ailes, notre plate capitaine vola vers le port avec en dessous d'elle son second qui lui courait. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au port et Jun s'approcha de la foule en essayant de passer pour voir ce qui se passait.

Quand à Gabriel, celle-ci avait foncé vers la tête de son navigateur pour… le frapper. Une fois cela fait, elle se mit à hurler :

-BAKA ! TEME ! Je te laisse seul une vingtaine de minutes et toi tu fais des conneries !

Elle s'arrêta dans sa lancée en attendant un rire provenant de derrière elle : Le phénix. Gabriel le fusilla du regard quelque instant mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper. Marco demanda :

-Tu es Apples Gabriel « Le sphinx des verger » ?

-Yes. »

Le phénix regarda Seiichi quelque instant avant de déclarer :

-Tu devrais faire attention. Tu ne serais pas arrivée j'aurais écouté l'homme-poisson et j'aurais attaqué ton membre d'équipage, pensant qu'il était un voleur et un pervers.

Elle eu un petit sourire.

-Vous en fait pas, mon navigateur à de graves problèmes mentaux, il ne faisait pas de mal. » Elle se retourna vers l'homme-truite. « Je suis désolée, mon stupide navigateur est gay alors il ne risque pas de sortir avec votre fille et je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas son genre d'homme. »

Elle avait insisté sur le « Stupide » et le « Gay » pour que tout le monde entende. Jun arriva enfin après s'être fait insulter pour avoir marché sur une nageoire. Il tapota l'épaule de sa capitaine et elle sourit. Le phénix regarda quelque instant la sphinx puis se retourna vers un de ses hommes qui lui annonça que « père » l'appelait. Marco se tourna vers Gabriel et dit

-On se verra dans le Nouveaux monde, Apples. »

Celle-ci soupira et le regarda partir avec soulagement. La foule se dissipa rapidement tandis que la petite bande de pirate partait. Gabriel soupira, ce Marco allait certainement parler d'elle à Newgate ce qui allait encore modifier une partie de ses plans… Cael devait certainement être au courant du fait que Marco était là. Il avait peut-être oublié, ce qui devait être problématique pour lui …

Elle se tourna vers Seiichi qui lui faisait la gueule depuis quelle avait dit qu'il était gay.

Ce qui était pourtant vrai.

Jun sourit, sa boss avait trop la classe quand elle souriait pour faire croire qu'elle était amusée alors que ce n'est qu'une façade. Elle se devait d'être comme ça. L'équipage croyait qu'elle était inébranlable, dure, puissante, intelligente, forte dans n'importe quelles circonstances.

Ils avaient tort.

Gabriel avait peur, peur de tout perdre dans le Nouveau monde. Jun avait beau lui dire qu'elle était assez forte, elle ne le croyait pas. Sa capitaine avait peur depuis le jour où elle avait apprit que sa petite sœur Haru était porteuse d'une maladie appelée _Leucémie._ La leucémie de sa sœur devenait de plus en plus dure à soigner, les médecins lui avaient donné que quelques années à vivre. Gabriel voulais réaliser son rêve le plus rapidement possible pour la rejoindre.

Jun lui se demandait s'il allait devoir ramasser les morceaux du cœur brisé de sa boss. Il savait que ce serait plus dure pour elle que pour lui, ils avaient vécu ensemble que quelques années avec la sœur de Gabriel, vu quelle vivait principalement dans le petit hôpital de l'île où ils habitaient.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Keiko qui l'appelait avec à ses cotés Gabriel et Seiichi. Keiko lui sourit, la jolie photographe prenait en photo tout ce quelle voyait de beau ou d'intéressant. Le second des Apples Pirates rejoignit ses compagnons.

Jun regarda Seiichi, le navigateur lui avait fait du rentre dedans lorsqu'ils vivaient ensembles sur l'île où il était né avec Gabriel. Mais depuis qu'Ilogie était arrivé dans l'équipage, il draguait les filles plus qu'avant.

Il y a vraiment beaucoup de diversité dans leur équipage.

Pendant ce temps, sur un bateau de la première flotte de Barbe blanche qui mouillait dans le port de l'île des hommes-poisons, Marco le Phénix discutait tranquillement avec son « Père »… Il parlait d'Apples Gabriel, une rookie qui devenait de plus en plus dangereuse. Marco expliqua se qui s'était passé dix minutes auparavant. L'homme le plus fort du monde se mit à rire bruyamment, puis sérieusement il demanda :

-Elle a un fruit du démon de type zoan mythique ?

-Oui, le Sin Sin no mi. Elle n'a utilisé qu'une seule forme tout à l'heure, une forme ailée.

-On peut encore laisser cette gamine quelque temps. Si ça deviens trop sérieux, tu sais quoi faire…

-Bien sûr. Bye. »

L'esgargophone blanc de Barbe blanche raccrocha. Marco soupira, il n'avait pas envie de tuer Apples. Elle avait ses chances dans le Nouveaux monde, et au pire il la recruterait dans l'équipage et elle sera une commandante.

Si elle acceptait.

Keiko aime la photographie depuis des années. Certainement depuis qu'elle avait trouvé l'appareil de sa mère. Une des seules choses que sa mère lui avait léguées après sa mort. Son père essaya plusieurs fois de le détruire mais Keiko veillait à ce que cela n'arrive pas.

Elle avait quitté son île natale dès qu'elle avait terminé ses études de médecine qu'elle ne voulait pas faire au début mais son père et son oncle l'obligèrent à suivre cette voie.

Elle ne le regrettait absolument pas.

Grâce au fait qu'elle soit médecin, Gabriel l'avait recrutée. Keiko fut très heureuse de faire partie de son équipage. Le petit problème fut qu'ils n'étaient que cinq personnes avec elle : Gabriel, Jun, Naoko et Naoki. Sa capitaine lui apprit a utiliser un bô, sorte de bâton en bambou forgé avec du granit marin.

Aujourd'hui, elle voulait allait acheter du papier photo et du matériel de médecine. Cela fait, elle sortit de la boutique pour aller déposer toutes ses courses sur l'Apples Wed. Keiko prit quelque photo de l'île. Tous les coquillages, les maisons, les habitants, la végétation aquatique... tout était magnifique sur cette île. Après plusieurs clichés, Gabriel, Jun et Seiichi arrivèrent et la jeune médecin fit un grand sourire à sa capitaine. Depuis quelle l'avait rejointe, elle souriait beaucoup plus …

Son regard se porta sur le beau Jun… Jun était un peu comme le meilleur ami idéal (avec Seiichi ), il vous aidait, vous caressait la tête, vous prenait dans ses bras… bref, c'était un peu son grand frère.

Sauf qu'elle l'aime un peu plus que comme un simple frère… C'était vrai que il était très beau avec ses yeux couleur miel ainsi que ses cheveux cuivrés… mais ce qui lui plaisait le plus c'était son sourire et sa personnalité.

Le problème était qu'il aimait Gabriel.

Elle n'avait pas à se voiler la face, Jun ne se l'avouait pas mais ça se voyait. Keiko était un peu jalouse de sa capitaine mais elle savait bien que Gabriel ne l'aimait pas. Gabriel ne vivait que pour Haru, sa sœur, qui d'ailleurs risquait de quitter ce monde trop tôt.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent dans le quartier chic de l'île. Gabriel admira les quelque boutique puis ils entrèrent dans une boutique de la firme Criminal. Ils virent Naoko et Naoki devant la caisse en train de payer. Juste un petit détail : Naoki était ensevelie sous tous les vêtements qu'avait acheté Naoko. Cette vue provoque un fou rire incontrôlable parmi les Apples qui venait d'arriver. Jun demanda à Naoki :

-Elle t'a traîné jusqu'ici alors que tu venais d'acheter tes balles de fusil ?

- Ouais, je n'ai même pas pu voir les fusils... »

Gabriel sourit légèrement avant de prendre un peu des vêtements. Naoko ne parlait pas, elle ne parlait jamais aux inconnus. Elle avait donc développé une technique de langage des signes. C'était assez dommage, sa voix était magnifique. La jeune chanteuse avait mangé un fruit du démon, le fruit de la voix. Ce fruit lui permettait d'amplifier sa voix ou de la baisser, de la rendre aigue ou grave et même de produire des ultrasons. Pratique pour les combats et pour sa vocation.

Quand à Naoki, il maîtrisait le Haki de l'armement ce qui lui permettait de toucher les utilisateurs de type Logia, ou autre, et de contrer leurs attaques. Ce qui était pratique pour les combats. Sa sœur utilisait le haki de l'observation, tout comme Jun et Gabriel. Gabriel n'utilisait que deux formes de Haki : l'armement et l'observation.

Naoko continuait son langage étrange avec ses mains tandis que le vendeur ne comprenait pas du tout. Naoki soupira puis il traduisit rapidement qu'elle voulait savoir s'il avait le même t-shirt quelle tenait dans sa main en violet. Le vendeur partit dans la remise et revient avec le t-shirt de la couleur demandée. La chanteuse paya les articles puis partit avec les autres. Gabriel sourit se tourna vers Naoko :

-T'es obligée d'acheter des vêtements que tu ne porteras qu'une fois, et que tu me refileras ?

-Je les portes quatre fois et je les refile aussi à Kaï, il ne les portes pas par contre. Jun soupira puis ré-enchérit :

-Kaï est un mec et il est vrai qu'il ressemble plus à une fille mais c'est pas un raison pour le travestir ! Gabriel rit quelque instant avant de répondre :

-Faut bien qu'on s'amuse un peu !

-Et après on s'étonne qu'on te traite de folle …

-On me traite de sphinx folle et plate, nuance !

Jun soupira, ils croisèrent Ilogie portant une vingtaine de sac. Il s'avança vers Seiichi et lui mit dix sacs dans les bras. Un petit détail n'échappa pas à Keiko, lorsqu'Ilogie avait « accidentellement » touché sa main, une légère rougeur était apparue sur les joues du beau navigateur… Ilogie n'avait peut-être pas remarqué ce détail mais elle, elle l'avait vu. Elle allait s'arranger pour les mettre ensembles ! Keiko sourit de toutes ses dents, elle allait bien s'amuser avec les futures victimes...

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au port, ils montèrent sur le pont et une fois devant la porte menant au escalier, les quelques membre de l'équipage ainsi que leur capitaine entendirent une explosion qui venait de l'atelier d'Angel. Gabriel cria puis fonça vers l'atelier :

-Angel ! t'es mort ?!

-Non pas encore… »

Gabriel ouvrit la dernière porte qui la séparait de son inventeur.

Elle tomba sur un gamin de quinze-ans aux cheveux courts arc-en-ciel et aux yeux marron. Gabriel soupira de soulagement en voyant le visage couvert de suie. La capitaine s'avança et demanda :

-Tu vas bien ? Tu es blessé ?

-Mon bras me pique mais sinon tout va bien ! Il sourit puis montra une sorte de mini-montre. J'ai réussi à créer deux montres de repérage ! Où que nous soyons tu nous trouveras, le problème c'est que la deuxième m'a explosé au visage. »

Il se gratta la tête, puis il lui sourit et déclara :

-Je vais prendre une douche, on part demain c'est ça ?

-Ouais, demain après-midi au plus tard. On va visiter, moi et les autres, tu viens ?

-Non merci, je dois appeler ma mère. Je vous rejoindrais ce soir pour la fête.

-Très bien ! À tout à l'heure. »

Elle lui frotta amicalement la tête puis elle remonta sur le pont, soulagée. Naoki fumait une cigarette les bras croisés contre son torse, accoudé au bastingage. Gabriel s'avança, le visage neutre puis elle s'assit à ses cotés en soupirant, elle demanda :

-Tu veux le rencontrer ? Il parut surprit puis haussa les épaules.

-J'aimerais bien, après tout c'est mon père. Ma sœur ne voudra pas, je ne lui ai pas dit. Je ne lui dirais jamais d'ailleurs…

-J'aimerais le voir, lui et son capitaine. Mais ça m'étonnerais qu'il ne te propose pas de rejoindre son équipage, toi et Jun vous êtes les deux plus forts de l'équipage. Ta prime est de vingt-huit million Berries si je me rappelle bien.

-Je ne partirais pas avant d'avoir réussi mon but et de t'avoir vu réussir le tien.

-Et si mon plan ne marche pas et que je meure ?

-Je mourrais aussi mais mentalement, il ne me reste plus que ma sœur et l'équipage. Si je vous perdais je me tuerais.

-Tu ferais mieux de te marier avec une jolie fille, enfin cela n'arrivera pas puisque je ne mourrais pas avant d'avoir réussi. Je me suis donné dix ans pour y arriver. Et pas un de plus. »

Sa voix était forte et rempli d'ambition. Si elle n'y arrivait pas, alors quelqu'un y arriverait avant elle. Le Nouveau monde était juste une étape, le reste serait le début de LA vraie aventure. Gabriel savait que chaque instants qu'ils passeraient là-bas sera dangereux, mais elle ne devait pas tout perdre !

Il fallait que Apples Gabriel sois plus forte mentalement.

C'était décidé, elle ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds.

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Je pence que ce chapitre est un peu mieux que le précédent ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Bye bye ^^.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Jun,_

_Ou comment se dire que sa capitaine est suicidaire._

Jun soupira. Quelques minutes plus tôt, ils étaient arrivés dans un bar après avoir visité l'île des Hommes-poissons où Gabriel avait commandé un verre d'alcool de Pomme et le barman -un homme requin tigre certainement- lui avait ramené un verre d'alcool d'abricot ! Le comble pour notre capitaine folle des pommes. Elle ne pouvait pas passer deux jours sans avoir senti/bu/mangé une pomme. Sinon elle devenait soit folle soit... Folle. Bref, leur capitaine avait hurlé sur l'homme-requin tigre, avait demandé à être remboursée et s'était fait envoyer balader. Gabriel l'avait frappé et il s'ensuivit une bataille générale. Keiko était sous la table (avec une bouteille de whisky), Seiichi derrière le comptoir avec Ilogie (qui devait faire des choses étranges), Naoki essayait d'arrêter sa capitaine et de protéger sa sœur, Naoko, qui frappait les hommes qui la draguait.

Enfin, le train-train habituelle.

Kaï et Danty avait décidés de chanter une chanson très... Masculine. Ils étaient totalement soûl ces deux là. Gabriel se battait comme un lion et tandis qu'elle assommait la vingtième personne, le barman hurla qu'il offrirait une tournée à tous ceux qui s'arrêteraient de se battre. Gabriel s'arrêta puis fonça vers le comptoir et prit un verre d'alcool. Puis deux, puis trois, quatre... quinze. Autant dire qu'elle avait une bonne descente mais l'alcool quelle avait ingurgité étant très fort il la rendit soûl au dixième verre.

Après cette cuite, Jun allait devoir les ramener. Tous, enfin ils n'étaient que trois bourrés.

Ilogie et Seiichi sortirent de sous le comptoir (c'est plus le barman qui les vira). Keiko s'approcha du second puis... l'embrassa. Jun faillit hurler puis il se dégagea et lui demanda :

-T'es soûl ?! Ou tu veux faire croire à un mec que je sors avec toi pour le faire partir ? » Elle sourit et lui répondit

-Je voulais le faire, avant le Nouveau monde ! »

Rectification : Quatre bourrés.

Jun soupira puis il la mit sur son épaule. Il interpella Ilogie, Naoki et Seiichi pour qu'ils mettent chacun un bourré sur leurs épaules. Naoko se leva et parti payer. Une fois fait, ils partirent vers le bateau où le navigateur déposa Kaï dans son lit au dortoir, Ilogie et Jun firent de même. Enfin Naoki mit Gabriel dans sa cabine.

Le jeune musicien-sniper était l'un des seuls à avoir le droit d'entrer dans la cabine de la sphinx. Il admira la cabine une magnifique chambre aux murs bleu-vert, au sol de bois foncé, aux meubles assortis, aux photos sur le bureau avec des papiers dessus, un esgargophone, une porte menant à sa salle de bain personnelle et enfin un lit à la couverture bleu foncé. Une chambre à son image. Il entendit en gémissement venant du lit où il avait déposé Gabriel. Il se retourna puis mit la couverture sur le corps de sa capitaine, un joli sourire se dessina sur le visage de Naoki.

Une fois sortit, il alla s'asseoir sur la rambarde puis sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma. Le jeune sniper se mit à réfléchir, cherchant un plan pour un des projets de Gabriel. Le plan de la sphinx était stupide et suicidaire mais Noaki étant le plus intelligent de l'équipage, il s'occupait de l'améliorer. Il souffla un peu de fumée puis il éteignit sa cigarette.

Son père lui avait au moins donné un cerveau.

Un cerveau qui allait permettre à sa boss de devenir une des quatre empereurs.

Naoki jubilait durant le chemin qui le menait jusqu'à sa chambre qu'il partageait avec sa sœur. Dès qu'il fut entré, sa sœur lui lança un oreiller à la figure en lui hurlant de se retourner, il soupira puis fit ce qu'elle avait demandé. Naoko était très pudique, il aurait put prévoir le coup. Enfin Naoki avait beau être très intelligent, il est maladroit, sauf quand il tirait sur une cible avec son fusil.

Il s'allongea dans son lit quand sa sœur eu terminé de s'habiller puis Morphée le prit dans ses bras.

_« Keiko ! Naoko ! Ilogie ! NON ! »_

_Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Les regardants se faire attaquer, couverts de sang._

_Les larmes dévalèrent de ses joues. Pitié, qu'ils ne soient pas mort..._

_Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser mourir._

_Pas après qu'il ait essayé de les sauvés._

Gabriel se réveilla en sueur. Elle sorti de son lit et courut vers le miroir de sa salle d'eau. Regardant attentivement sa cuisse. La jeune capitaine sourit en n'y voyant aucune cicatrice. Elle sentit enfin les résultats de son alcoolisme. Un long soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Gabriel murmura :

-ça sent la matinée sous la couette avec des cachets … »

Elle ouvrit un des placards de sa salle de bain et elle choisit un des simples hauts bleu foncé qu'elle possédait avec un jean noir. Une fois habillée la capitaine partit vers la cuisine de son navire. Dès qu'elle entra elle vit Keiko, Kaï et Danty devant un verre d'eau avec au milieu de la table une dizaine de cachets confectionnés par la jolie médecin. Elle soupira, pour une fois qu'ils n'étaient pas que trois à boire.

Une fois assise au bout de la table, Gabriel prit les médocs spéciaux mal de tête. Son fruit du démon lui permettait de se régénérer mais pas d'éviter la gueule de bois, malheureusement...

Ilogie arriva avec les plats qu'il avait fait monter grâce au petit ascenseur qui menait aux cuisines. Gabriel demanda :

-Où est Jun ?

-Il prend une douche. »

La sphinx sourit puis commença son plat des fruits, une omelette, un peu de viande et un verre de jus de pomme. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, son dej' préféré. Ilogie lui sourit mais son sourire se fana. Pourquoi ? Car LUI était entré ! Qui ? Le...Père Noël ! Non sérieusement, le navigateur blond venait d'entrer avec un grand sourire. Rapidement, il s'assit à coté du cuisinier qui lui venait de s'asseoir. Gabriel chuchota à la personne qui était à sa gauche (c'est-à-dire Keiko) :

-Ils sortent ensemble ?

-Pas encore mais j'y travaille.

-Ça va pas être très dur... »

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice. Seiichi demanda à notre capitaine plate et folle quand ils allaient partir pour le Nouveau monde. Gabriel lui répondit :

-Quand j'aurais fait part de mon plan à mon second et à mon sniper. »

Le navigateur soupira, il commença à manger le plat qu'Ilogie lui avait apporté. En ce moment, Ilogie travaillait son accent de quartier pauvre de South Blue, enfin il n'y avait pas vécu longtemps. Il n'aimait pas ça, il adorait son accent exotique et très... séduisant mais là on s'égarait.

Jun ainsi que Noaki arrivèrent. Jun s'assit à la droite de Gabriel et comme Keiko était partit préparer quelques médicaments, le musicien-sniper s'assit à sa gauche. Les autres membres de l'équipage partirent rapidement pour ne pas recevoir les foudres de leur capitaine et dans la salle à manger, il ne restait plus que Gabriel, le second, Naoki et le cuistot. La capitaine sourit puis annonça son plan :

-Quand on sera dans le Nouveau monde, il faudra faire parler de nous, donc il faudra que l'on fasse une alliance avec un rookie. J'avais pensé à Portgas D. Ace mais malheureusement c'est grillé, j'ai une cousine qui fait parler d'elle sur cette mer Whitey Bay. Mais si je lui parle de mes plans, elle risque d'en parler avec Barbe blanche. Cael m'a proposé un autre rookie mais il s'est fait coffrer. Donc sans une alliance, on a trois ans à attendre pour pouvoir mettre le plan « ABQENM », Allons Battre un des Quatre Empereurs du Nouveau Monde, en action. Alors j'ai pensé m'allier avec Shanks Le Roux. »

La bouche des quatre hommes de la pièce s'ouvrit en grand. Elle était sérieuse ?! Jun pensa qu'elle était vraiment folle et suicidaire. La sphinx continua son explication :

-Mais j'ai abandonné. Nous allons faire parler de nous en devenant puissant, alors on va devoir s'entraîner tous les jours durant six heures trois le matin et trois l'après-midi. C'est quand Cael aura trouvé la « faille » que mon autre plan se mettra en marche. Au fait, merci Naoki de m'avoir donné la correction de mon plan. J'ai terminé.

-Attend mais j'ai jamais parlé d'une quelconque alliance avec Shanks ! Je t'ai dis qu'au lieu de foncer se faire tuer, il fallait devenir fort et être nombreux !

-Je sais, mais je voulais voir vos têtes étonnées ! »

Elle tira la langue puis partit. Ilogie se mit à rire puis dit aux deux autres hommes :

-J'adore cette femme, pas vous ?

-Si on l'adore... » Répondirent-ils.

Jun se leva pour donner l'ordre de préparer leur départ. Seiichi expliqua quelques petites choses sur la remontée. Gabriel sortit de sa cabine et cria :

-Je serais la femme la plus forte au monde ! »

Elle sourit puis déclara :

-Alors maintenant, nous allons pouvoir y aller ! »

L'équipage sourit, ils partaient... Vers l'inconnu.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Note du début : **

Salut ! Alors voici mon quatrième chapitre avec je pence un peau plus d'action ! Il y aura quelque parole de chanson de** Sinsemilia **avec sa chanson "_Tout le bonheur du monde_". Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

_Gabriel,_

_Ou comment se dire que les chansons des jumeaux n'aident pas forcément à se détendre._

Gabriel composa le numéro avec son escargophone. Elle patienta quelque instant avant d'entendre la voix qu'elle voulait entendre

-Allô, grande sœur ?

-Salut Haru ! C'est moi, je te dérange ?

-Non pas tout. Tu va bien ? Je me suis inquiétée tu ne m'a pas appelé hier !

-Excuse mais je viens d'arriver avec mon équipage sur la première île du Nouveau monde. Oui, je vais bien, et toi...ta chimio ?

-J'ai été malade comme d'habitude. Comment c'est l'île où tu a accosté ? Je veux tout savoir !

-Hé bien... cette île est protégée par un dôme géant à cause d'énormes rafales de vent. Les habitants sont plats et ils ne sortent jamais du dôme sinon ils s'envoleraient. Au centre de l'île, se trouve un casino gigantesque avec autour le quartier chic, une forêt d'arbres aux troncs violets avec des feuilles rouges se trouve à l'est. Les habitants m'ont dit qu'il y avait des animaux dangereux près du temple. La nuit le dôme est arc-en ciel, c'est magnifique. Quand au nord, il y a le quartier des touristes et des restaurants cool, et enfin au sud il y a le quartier pauvre. Les gens sont vachement sympas, ils s'entraident et tout …

-Ca doit être magnifique ! Tu l'as visitée cette île ? »

Gabriel sourit avant de répondre :

-Ouais j'ai visité le nord, Jun ne veut pas aller au casino car il a peur de replonger ! Le quartier pauvre est lassant, tous les bâtiments se ressemblent !

-Non... Des choses qui se ressemblent sur cette mer. Tu plaisantes ? J'aurai pas cru !

-Moi aussi. Quand tu seras guérie et que j'aurai réalisé mon rêve, on visitera toutes les îles que tu n'a jamais crue exister.

-J'ai hâte... »

La sphinx n'entendit pas la voix triste de sa petite sœur. Elle raconta son passage sur l'île des Hommes-poisons. Elles rirent quelques instants sur le moment de la rencontre avec Marco puis Haru demanda :

-Cela ne fait pas un peu clicher de rentrer comme ça dans un type qu'on n'a pas du TOUT envie de voir ?

-Si, mais on va dire qu'il y a mieux comme rencontre … Comment va ce cher Jiki ?

-Très bien, il ma demandé d'emménager chez lui mais l'hôpital ne veux pas que je quitte ma chambre avant d'avoir réussi à me guérir.

- Il ne peut pas te lâcher la grappe ce Jiki ?! Déjà que toute la moitié de l'île veux sortire avec toi !

-... »

Gabriel soupira puis sa sœur lui posa une question :

-Tu t'es fait attaquer par la marine ?

-Ouais, dés qu'on est arrivé, quatre navires de guerre... Merveilleux » Elle respira un grand coup avant de demander doucement

-T'a perdu beaucoup de tes magnifiques cheveux ?

-Quelques mèches... Ils ne sont pas aussi magnifiques que les tiens ! Ils sont roses comme ceux de mère. D'ailleurs de quel coté te vient ta couleur de cheveux ? Père ou mère ?

-Aucun des deux. » Sa voix était devenu beaucoup plus froide. « Je dois y aller, prend sois de toi. Je t'aime petite sœur.

-Moi aussi. Ne meure pas. »

La capitaine sourit puis raccrocha. Haru ne se souvenait pratiquement pas de ses parent, ils étaient morts quand Haru avait sept ans et Gabriel dix.

La jeune femme sortit de sa chambre et leva la tête vers le dôme représentant un ciel, un beau sourire sur ses lèvres. Vraiment magnifique... La jeune femme fut interrompue par une voix qui lui demanda :

-C'est beau, hein ? »

Elle se retourna et tomba sur son second. Sa réponse fut :

-Ouais... Aussi beau que l'île où on a découvert les habitants arc-en-ciel, en plus ils brillaient la nuit ! » Jun sourit et lui tendit une carte.

-C'est la carte de l'île, Kaï en a fait plusieurs copies pour nous tous. »

Gabriel regarda la carte un travaille propre avec la légende.

Kaï tout craché.

Ils entendirent une douce musique provenant du pont principal et une voix s'éleva

-On vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde

Et que quelqu'un vous tende la main

Que votre chemin évite les bombes

Qu'il mène vers de calmes jardins

On vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde

Pour aujourd'hui comme pour demain

Que votre soleil éclaircisse l'ombre

Qu'il brille d'amour au quotidien*»

Le second et la capitaine se regardèrent puis sourirent. Ils coururent vers le pont et chantèrent le premier couplet ensemble ;

-Puisque l'avenir vous appartient

Puisqu'on n'contrôle pas votre destin

Que votre envol est pour demain

Comme tout c'qu'on a à vous offrir

Ne saurait toujours vous suffire

Dans cette liberté à venir

Comme on n'sera pas toujours là

Comme on le fut aux premiers pas »

Les deux jumeaux qui jouaient et chantaient furent surprit. Le musicien-sniper continua de jouer l'air avec sa guitare, Naoko se reprit. Elle chanta le refrain puis avec son second et sa capitaine le second couplet

-Toute une vie s'offre devant vous

Tant d'rêves à vivre jusqu'au bout

Surement tant d'joies au rendez vous

Libres de faire vos propres choix

De choisir quelle sera votre voie

Et où celle ci vous emmènera

J'espère juste que vous prendrez le'temps

De profiter de chaque instant... »

Jun chanta le refrain avec Gabriel

-On vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde

Et que quelqu'un vous tende la main

Que votre chemin évite les bombes

Qu'il mène vers de calmes jardins

On vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde

Pour aujourd'hui comme pour demain

Que votre soleil éclaircisse l'ombre

Qu'il brille d'amour au quotidien »

Et enfin la jolie chanteuse chanta le dernier couplet

-J'sais quel monde on vous laissera

On fait d'notre mieux seulement parfois

J'ose espérer que ça suffira

Pas à sauver votre insouciance

Mais à apaiser notre conscience

Pour le reste j'me dois d'vous faire confiance... »

Tout se beau petit monde se mirent à rire. Noaki demanda à sa jumelle :

-Ca fait combien de temps qu'on ne l'a pas chantée ? »

-Au moins un an ! Comment on a pu ne pas chanter cette chanson pendant tout ce temps ? »

Les jumeaux se sourirent. Ils avaient totalement oubliés quand ils l'avaient écrite mais ils s'en fichèrent. Le reste des membres de l'équipage arrivèrent. Keiko, la jeune médecin sauta dans les bras de Jun pour lui demander de lui acheter une glace arc-en-ciel. Le jeune second accepta, une fois tout l'équipage rassemblé, ils allèrent dans le quartier nord. Le beau Jun cacha du mieux qu'il put ses disques à double tranchant. Une fois fait, il commanda une glace pour Keiko dans un magasin... bha de glace. Celle-ci lui fit un merveilleux sourire qu'il lui rendit. Naoko, elle, voulait acheter des vêtements, quand à son frère il voulait acheter de nouvelles cordes pour sa guitare. La capitaine soupira... ils avaient encore trois jours pour profiter de tous les quartiers. Son regard se posa sur les habitants totalement plats... plats comme des feuilles.

Les habitants avaient un corps et un métabolisme très étranges. C'est ça qui lui avait plut en arrivant, tout ces gens étaient...de couleur étrange. Cela faisait très mal aux yeux... mais on s'y habituait au bout de quelques heures. Ils adoraient travailler et s'aidaient. Leur devise était « Aider, travailler, être colorer » alors pour dire...

La capitaine aux cheveux bleu ciel fut dérangée dans sa contemplation des habitants par Danty qui lui sourit et lui demanda si tout allait bien, elle répondit positivement. Le charpentier sourit puis alla vers un magasin de vente de carte postale. Il allait certainement envoyer une carte à son frère et à sa belle-sœur. Mais ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Quand ils eurent tous terminé de faire ce qu'il avait à faire, ils se dirigèrent vers l'est, plus précisément vers le centre de la forêt. Jun prépara son disque tranchant géant qu'il cachait dans son dos, ainsi que les shuriken qu'il cachait dans sa veste.

A peine eut-il sortit ses Shuriken qu'un lion vert fluo carré lui sauta dessus. Jun utilisa son disque géant relié avec une chaîne qu'il rattrapa avant qu'elle ne soit plus à porter. Son arme vola vers la tête du lion qu'elle atteignit avec la grâce de la faucheuse. D'un bref mouvement du poignet, il ramena son disque couvert de sang jusqu'à lui puis le second alla donner un coup de main à sa capitaine qui se battait sous sa forme de sphinx. Elle n'utilisait pas son fruit du démon au maximum ce qui faisait qu'elle avait un corps de lion au pelage d'or et des ailes blanches, seul son visage était resté le même. Jun soupira de soulagement.

Le plus étrange était que les animaux n'attaquaient qu'elle. Peut-être pensaient-ils qu'elle était la plus puissante du groupe ? Elle était donc la cible à abattre.

Gabriel, elle, continuait de se battre. Pourquoi n'attaquaient-ils que les parties où il y avait le plus d'organes vitaux ? Très vite elle fut touchée par un oiseau rond orange avec un bec fuchsia. Elle toucha avec sa patte or son flanc gauche couvert de sang. Elle soupira puis lâcha toute sa force de lion et d'oiseau.

Une fois la moitié des animaux assommés ou morts grâce à l'équipage ou pas, ils continuèrent leur chemin vers le temple. Keiko banda le flanc blessé de sa capitaine qui lui sourit pour la remercier.

Les arbres disparurent et à la place une grande clairière d'herbe grise aux reflets noirs. Et au milieu de la clairière un temple en forme de tore avec des pierres de couleur vert olive... Merveilleux comme temple. Enfin, rien n'est vraiment normal dans le Nouveau monde. Un petit détail n'échappa pas à notre équipage pirate

Des ossements.

Et pas des ossements d'animaux (ça n'aurait pas été drôle !). Non des os humains. Beaucoup, beaucoup d'os.

Keiko, Seiichi, Naoko, Kaï et Angel déglutirent... C'était une OMDOVTMCI (Oh Mon Dieux On Va Tous Mourir à Cause d'une Île.). La OMDOVTMC avait été créée par notre cher médecin de bord. Ils avancèrent vers ce qu'ils espéraient être l'entrée. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas une entrée mais quatre, Gabriel ayant prévu cette éventualité annonça quelle avait prévu des groupes. Elle annonça :

-Alors Keiko et Jun. Moi et Naoki, Noako, Angel, Danty et Kaï ensemble et enfin Seiichi et Ilogie. Je n'accepterais aucune plainte. »

Les membres d'équipage hochèrent la tête et Angel entoura le poignet de chaque membre de l'équipage avec une sorte de montre avec plusieurs boutons et il expliqua le rôle de chacun :

-Alors, le bouton jaune sert à savoir où se trouve chacun de nous. Vous serez qui est où grâce à des dessins de vos visages tout mignons que m'a faits Kaï. Le bouton orange sert à savoir si quelqu'un est en danger, le rouge sert à annoncer si vous êtes en danger de mort, le vert vous permet d'activer une lame cachée dans le mécanisme si vous êtes attaché ou priver de vos armes. Le rose permet d'envoyer des messages avec un clavier sur l'écran qui apparaîtra. Des questions ?

Toutes les personnes présentes secouèrent la tête puis ils rentrèrent dans le temple.

_Groupe de Naoko, Angel, Danty et Kaï _

Une fois rentré dans leur tunnel, les quatre compagnons remarquèrent que le sol était en pente. Naoko soupira, elle avait mit des bottes avec un petit talon. Angel la regardait, du haut de ses quinze ans et de son mètre soixante-six (c'est-à-dire plus grand que la jeune femme.) il la trouvait magnifique. Malheureusement, elle ne voyait en lui que le gentil petit inventeur surdoué qui avait trois ans de différence avec elle.

Kaï, lui, était derrière Naoko et Angel, il voyait donc le regard d'envie d'Angel. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que le jeune garçon multicolore avait des sentiments pour la petite jeune femme, même le jumeau possessif de Naoko le laissait tranquille alors qu'il le savait. Enfin c'est une autre histoire.

Danty s'arrêta. Il avait senti le sol bouger, le charpentier allait prévenir les autres quand le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds.

Ils hurlèrent et tombèrent.

C'était bien une OMDOVTMCI pensa les quatre malheureux.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Dite moi ce que vous en penser !


	5. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour !_

_J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas._

* * *

_Naoki,_

_Ou comment parfois on se rend compte que quand on est maladroit, il vaut mieux rester assis._

_Gabriel et Naoki _

_-_C'est quoi ce tunnel ! Sérieux... Y a rien de dangereux !

La pauvre capitaine cria et frappa l'un des murs de l'étroit temple sous le regard de son sniper. Dès qu'il n'y avait rien de cool ou d'intéressant à faire sur une île elle criait pour rien.

Le tunnel qu'avait prit les deux jeunes pirates était relativement simple droit, humide, lourd, sombre. Un tunnel relativement simple.

Le musicien n'avait pas parlé depuis environ une heure, lui aussi en avait marre de voir toujours la même chose. L'homme le plus intelligent de l'équipage avait l'impression de tourner en rond. Et le fait que sa boss frappe les murs à tout bout de chant l'énervait un peu... Il soupira puis lui demanda calmement :

-Tu peux te détendre et arrêter de frapper ce mur ? »

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et s'assit par terre en le regardant, le sniper sourit, pour une fois elle lui obéissait. Son cerveau analysa les informations qu'il avait réussi à retenir durant les trois heures qu'ils avaient passées dans le tunnel. Naoki s'assit à coté de sa capitaine qui, elle, prit une pomme dans son sac à dos. Elle croqua dedans à pleines dents et un peu de jus coula de sa bouche. Le noiraud aux yeux d'encre regarda sa capitaine. Il l'admirait et l'adorait. Malgré les épreuves qui pèsaient sur ses épaules, Gabriel gardait son masque.

Le second de Gabriel pensait être le seul à la connaître, et bien il avait tors.

Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Naoki, il avait comprit ! Le maladroit sniper se tourna vers la sphinx et déclara avec son plus beau sourire :

-Le tunnel ne s'arrête pas !

-Hein ? De quoi ?

-On a été piégés. Ils on fait en sorte de fermer les murs qui nous permette de prendre un autre chemin. Ils attendent quelque chose mais reste à savoir quoi. En fait on est toujours dans le même tunnel depuis le début. »

Gabriel se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue droite. Elle lui sourit et se leva en disant :

-J'ai bien fait de te choisir pour l'exploration. Ton père à bien fait de te donner ce cerveau surdéveloppé ! »

Elle lui prit le bras et le releva. La femme sphinx déclara, toujours avec son magnifique sourire :

-Maintenant on va défoncer ce mur » elle montra le mur contre lequel ils étaient assis quelques instants plus tôt « c'est parti ! »

Naoki la regarda frapper avec force le mur... Il soupira, si elle défonçait les murs porteurs, le temple s'écroulerait. Il s'avança vers elle mais il marcha sur une pierre légèrement plus haute que les autres. Le bruit d'un mécanisme arrêta sa capitaine qui se retourna et le musicien murmura doucement :

-Ne bouge pas, j'ai déclenché un piège. Quand je te le dirais tu me donneras un coup de pied dans le menton.

-Comment ?

-Fais ce que je dis.

Elle hocha la tête puis demanda :

-Pourquoi dans le menton ?

-Pour me propulser contre le plafond où ce trouve le mécanisme qui risque de nous tomber dessus. »

Gabriel ne comprenait pas trop ce que disais son sniper mais elle accepta, prête à faire ce que lui avait dit de faire son musicien.

Le jeune homme se mit à compter jusqu'à dix. Quand il eut terminé il murmura :

-Go !

Gabriel lui donna un coup de poing où il avait demandé et Naoki fut propulsé en hauteur où il entra en collision avec le plafond. Le noiraud frappa une pierre et le bruit de mécanisme s'arrêta. Il retomba au sol avec un sourire, sa capitaine soupira puis lui sauta dessus et lui demanda :

-Tu t'es fait mal ?

-Oui un peu, et toi ?

-Non j'ai juste eu peur que tu te sois fait mal ! Tu sais t'aurais pu toucher facilement la pierre, tu es plus grand que moi ! » Il sourit puis lui rappela :

-Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Les personnes qui ont conçut ce piège voulaient pouvoir frapper leur adversaire sans que les pierres ne leurs tombent dessus.

-Comment as-tu deviné ?

-J'ai fait ça au pif.

-Comment je fais pour passer des nuits avec toi ?

-Je sais pas. »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa avec passion. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés depuis un sacré moment.

Quelque fois les deux jeunes gens passaient la nuit ensemble à faire... des choses d'adultes mais bien qu'ils soient très proches et s'adoraient énormément, il n'y avait aucuns sentiments amoureux entre eux. Naoki ne le disait à personne, pas même à sa sœur chérie, sinon il se serait fait trancher par Jun. Gabriel elle s'en fichait, elle voulait juste se détendre et oublier ses problèmes le temps de quelques heures. La première fois, ils étaient saouls, ensuite ils l'avaient fait occasionnellement quand ils gardaient le Wed, quand ils étaient triste, les jours de pluie...

Leur baiser se termina puis Gabriel récupéra son sac à dos et ils continuèrent leur chemin, Naoki admirait la disposition des pierres quelques instants avant de remarquer qu'ils étaient devant un escalier en colimaçon de couleur pourpre. La sphinx sourit, elle prit le bras de son sniper et courut vers l'escalier avec un beau sourire. Elle cria :

-Enfin ! »

Une lumière blanche les aveugla lorsqu'ils eurent terminés de monter l'escalier.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et se qu'ils virent les fit frémir.

Un mariage.

**Leur** mariage avec **eux** même devant leurs yeux.

_Keiko et Jun_

Keiko regarda les dix autres tunnels qui étaient devant elle. Lequel devait-elle prendre pour retrouver Jun ? Il était tranquillement entrain de parler du journal du matin même quand la torche qu'il avait allumé s'était éteinte... et quand elle s'était rallumée, Jun avait disparu. Elle avait donc pris la montre qu'Angel lui avait donnée et avait envoyée un message de secours, malheureusement personne n'avait répondu. La petite Keiko avait donc continué son chemin en espérant retrouver le second de l'équipage des Apples.

Et maintenant elle se retrouvait devant dix tunnels.

Un long soupire lui échappa, elle le sentait mal cette histoire. La médecin prit un chemin menant à de la lumière d'une couleur blanche et ce qu'elle y vit la fit sourire.

Un parc d'attraction.

_Ilogie et Seiichi_

Un gémissement échappa à Seiichi à la fin de leur brûlant baiser, il regarda son amant dans les yeux et sourit. Celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux.

Les deux adultes s'était (mystérieusement) retrouvé dans une pièce avec (comme par hasard) un lit double avec des pétales de roses posés dessus. Ilogie avait était surprit puis en avait profité pour allonger le (plus aussi vierge qu'avant) beau Seiichi.

Une fois le plaisir assouvit, ils se rhabillèrent après avoir ramassé leurs vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce.

Le mur qui s'était refermé derrière eux était toujours fermé, Ilogie eut beau donner des coups de poing et d'épée rien n'y faisait. Quand au navigateur, il se posait une question : Pourquoi s'était-il laissé faire par le beau cuisinier à l'accent de South Blue ? Il n'en savait rien. En tout cas, ça l'énervait qu'Ilogie joue avec lui de cette façon.

Il tira le bras du cuistot qui était occupé à pester contre le mur et lui demanda :

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

-Porque Te amo.

-Tu peux parler dans une autre langue ?

Ilogie soupira puis répondit :

-J'en avait envie. Tu m'aide ou tu compte me faire attendre ?

Bien que déstabilisé Seiichi l'aida avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait après leurs ébats.

Finalement ils réussirent à détruire une pierre, mais quelque chose d'étrange se produisit.

De l'eau s'infiltra par le trou.

-**Bordel ! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'a nous !**

Pensa Gabriel, Seiichi, Ilogie et Jun en même temps.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà ! Marquez une casse de votre passage si vous en avez envie ! Je remercie toutes les personne qui mon envoyer des review !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour ! Alors, malgré le fait que je n'ai eu aucune review au dernier chapitre je continu d'écrire ! Celui-ci et le plus court mais j'ai fait le plus rapidement et ma bêta chérie et malade, mais elle m'a quand même corrigée mon chapitre et je la remercie d'ailleurs ! Bref, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ~!

* * *

___Naoko_

_Ou comment se dire que les talons, c'est pas le top pour les expéditions..._

_Naoko, Angel, Danty et Kaï_

Une douleur sourde irradiant de sa jambe fit sortir Naoko de son inconscience. Désorientée un instant, elle sentit un balancement qui lui indiqua que quelqu'un la portait sur son épaule. L'obscurité de l'endroit où ils étaient tombés et sa position ne lui permirent pas de reconnaître de suite son sauveur mais quand il s'adressa à elle, elle sut qui il était.

_-Pas trop de casse, Nao ? _

_-Il y a mieux comme réveil, j'ai la cheville __douloureuse__… Les autres vont bien ? _

_-J'espère, on n'a pas atterri au même endroit. Ta montre fonctionne ? _

_Elle __regarda__ son poignet __à la recherche de __sa montre qu'elle ne trouva pas._

_-__Elle__ a dû tomber..._

_-Ou alors on te la prise._

_Naoko hocha la tête. __Ils marchèrent en silence__ quelque instant avant d'entendre un __tic-tac régulier__. La jeune chanteuse regarda son porteur et lui demanda :_

_-Angel ? Tu sais ce que c'est ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'on est dans une horloge géante ? »_

_Tout à coup une lumière s'alluma__, éclairant __quelque chose qu'ils ne pensèrent pas voir ici._

_Une bombe._

_Gabriel et Naoki_

_La capitaine était bouche-bée devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux : elle en robe de marié avec un voile__ couvrant ses cheveux et son visage__, son sniper en costard avec Jun en témoin, Keiko et Naoko en robe__s__ assortie__s__portant chacune__ un bouquet (certainement les demoiselles d'honneurs), et tout le reste de l'équipage. Mais un petit détail ne lui échappa pas elle était enceinte ! Et pas qu'un peu._

_Naoki, lui, regarda la scène d'un air impassible. Il admirait Gabriel __dans sa__ robe de marié__e__, une longue robe à bustier à plume bleues comme ses cheveux, un voile de dentelle cachant sa longue chevelure détachée et bouclée, elle portait un magnifique collier de perle. Quand à lui__,__ il portait un costard noir avec chemise blanche._

_Ils étaient tout les deux devant l'autel à se tenir la main._

_Gabriel fut la première à craquer et cira :_

_-C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! POURQUOI JE SUIS ENCEINTE !?_

_Les personnes présentes n'avaient pas l'air de s'en préoccuper. La capitaine courut sépar__er__ les deux futur__s__ (?) marié__s__ mais elle passa à travers comme un fantôme. Naoki soupira puis s'approcha d'elle._

_-On est dans une illusion._

_-T'es s__û__r ?_

_-Oui, il ne faut pas qu'on traîne sinon on sera bloqué. Je crois avoir comprit ce qui ce passe._

_-Heureusement que t'es là. »_

_Elle soupira__ avant de questionner__ son musicien-sniper :_

_-Tu sais comment sortir d'ici ?_

_-Non. Il devrait y avoir une brèche quelque part. »_

_Gabriel hocha la tête. Elle réfléchit avant de voir une porte s'ouvrir sur deux personnes :_

_Ben Beckman et Shanks l'empereur se trouvai__en__t devant eux._

_Seiichi et Ilogie_

_Le cuisinier de l'équipage des Apples avait l'impression d'étouffer. Seiichi se trouvai__t__ à quelque__s__mètres__ de lui__, in__conscient. Il avait juste à tendre la main pour le serrer contre lui mais c'était impossible avec cette pression... Ilogie remarqu__a__ qu'il tenai__t__ toujours son épée dans sa main droite. Il fut soulagé mais le plus important était de sauver le navigateur, j'ai nommé Seiichi._

_« T'a intérêt à te laisser faire au lit après ça ... » pensa-il._

_Lente__ment il tendit son bras gauche__,__ espérant rattraper son amant__.__Il__ réussit à attr__aper la chemise du cartographe et a__vec toute la force qu'il pouvait utilis__er,__ le cuisinier le tira vers __lui. I__l prit le visage de Seiichi entre ses mains et l'embrassa__,__ lui donna__nt__ un peu d'air, m__ai__s malheureusement il lui__ en__ manquai__t__ trop__.__ Ilogie fit la grimace... la fatigue le __submergeait__ et pro__gressivement il ferma les yeux et laissa l__'eau __r__empli__r__ sa bouche et ses poumons._

_« Voici une mort bête et lente... J'aurais du m'achever avec mon épée. ». __Un sourire__ triste__ fleuri__t__ sur __ses lèvres__._

_L'image de Seiichi s'imposa dans son esprit__,__ qui commença à lui échapper._

_« Je t'aime...espèce d'imbécile heureux. »_

_Sans le savoir__,__ il serra le corps du navigateur__ contre lui__._

_Jun et Keiko_

_Le parc qu'avait trouv__é __Keiko au bout du tunnel était très long aussi bien en hauteur qu'en largeur. Des montagnes rus__s__es, des tasses, des manèges, __etc.__ Pleins d'attraction__s__ qui __firent apparaître__ des étoiles dans les yeux __de notre belle médecin et u__n sourire de trois kilomètre__s__ apparu__t__ sur son visage. Mais rapidement elle se souvint qu'elle devait retrouv__er__ Jun. __Délaissant les attractions, e__lle parti__t donc à sa recherche mais__après__ deux__ longues__ heures elle n__'avait trouvé__ aucune trace du beau second._

_Elle soupira._

_La photographe entendit un __cri__ provenant d__'au-__dessus elle. Keiko leva la tête et fut surprise de voir quelque chose de blanc avec de longue__s__ oreille__s__..._

_Un lapin géant lui tomba au dessus d'elle._

_« Je vais mourir » Pensèrent plusieurs membres l'équipage à ce moment là._

* * *

**Note** **de l'aute****ure :**_  
_

Voilà voilà ! Alors comment trouver vous ce chapitre ? Bof, bien, cool, super ? J'aimerais bien savoir ! D'ailleurs j'aimerais un coup de main pour modifier mon résumé ! Bye bye ~! **  
**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Note de l'auteur : **

Voici le chapitre sept ! Je n'ai pas eu de review au dernier chapitre mais ce n'est pas grave ! J'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre, le dix-sept avril c'est l'anniversaire de Jun donc j'ai prévue un bonus. J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaire, on se voit en bas !

* * *

_L'empereur,_

_Ou comment penser que c'est le vrai mais en fait, non..._

_Gabriel et Naoki_

Les deux pirates restèrent bouche bée par ce qu'ils voyaient. La capitaine murmura à son sniper :

- Que fait ton père ici ?

- Je sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré et ma mère ne lui a jamais dit pour moi et Naoko...

- Le problème c'est qu'on sait pas s'ils sont vrais ou pas... »

La sphinx observa les deux hommes qui était entrés quelques minutes plus tôt : Ben Beckman portait un t-shirt et une veste longue noirs, un pantalon noir avec autour de sa taille un foulard jaune, ses cheveux grisés par le temps détachés. Shanks le Roux avait coiffé ses cheveux de façon gominé, une chemise blanche à moitié ouverte cachait très peu de son torse, un long manteau noir posé ses épaules.

Le regard de Gabriel resta néanmoins sur l'empereur du Nouveau monde.

« Il est vraiment beau, il pourrait être mon père mais n'empêche, il est canon... » Pensa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Naoki regardait autour de lui, cherchant une quelconque brèche pour sortir de l'illusion.

Beckman et Le roux s'assirent au premier rang, juste devant l'autel. Le musicien-sniper regarda Ben regarder son double puis il soupira en se remettant à réfléchir.

Le temps passa mais il ne trouvait toujours pas. Un cri le fit sortir de ses reflexions. Gabriel était entrain de se battre contre un bras noir veiné de rouge qui la tenait. Le sniper sorti son fusil prêt à tirer et il cria :

- Lâche ma boss, tout de suite ! »

La chose ne la lâcha pas pour autant et Naoki concentra son Haki de l'armement sur sa balle. Il tira dans les doigts tandis que Gabriel lui donnait un coup de griffe avec sa forme de lion. Elle feula et mordit le poignet de monstrueuse main. La main lâcha un cri aigu et très sonore puis la lâcha et c'est à ce moment là que le sniper remarqua que la chose avait en fait dans sa paume une bouche et un œil. Une idée germa dans son esprit, il appela sa capitaine et lui dit :

- Crève-lui son œil !

- OK ! »

La capitaine des Apples prit tout son élan et allongea ses griffes, elle prit appui sur un mur. Puis elle s'envola vers la chose tandis que Naoki tira sur les doigts de la main noire pour attirer son attention. Lorsque que Gabriel eu réussi son attaque la chose hurla et disparu.

La capitaine haleta et se ré-transforma en humaine, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que l'illusion continuait. La fausse Gabriel embrassait le faux Naoki et les autres applaudissaient et avec des cris de joie. Elle soupira puis regarda son sniper dans les yeux et dit :

- Il faut qu'on sorte de là.

- Suis-moi. J'ai trouvé la brèche.

- Ah oui ? Et elle est où ?

- C'est ton collier de perle. »

_Quelque part dans le Nouveau monde._

Un homme de taille imposante tenant une pile de feuille s'approcha de plusieurs personnes entrain de boire une boisson certainement alcoolisée. La personne qui l'intéressait le regarda et lui offrit un sourire, il fut le premier à parler :

- Alors, qui sont les nouveaux rookies qui viennent d'arriver ?

- Y en plusieurs, mais j'ai réussi à réunir assez d'infos intéressantes. »

L'homme tendit son unique bras vers l'homme qui lui donna la pile. Le capitaine regarda les photos et les noms sans grande conviction avant de tomber sur un avis très intéressant, il montra la photo à son informateur. L'autre fut surpris puis dit :

- Apples Gabriel ?

- Oui, tu peux me dire d'où elle vient ?

- J'ai très peu d'info sur elle. Elle vient de West Blue mais elle est née à South Blue.

- Quel âge a-t-elle ?

- Dix-huit ans. »

Le mancho fut étonné puis il demanda :

- T'a d'autre chose à me dire sur elle ?

- Oui, son équipage s'appelle les Apples Pirate, son second se nomme Engosuru Jun et la prime de celui-ci s'élève à quatre-vingt-dix-huit millions de Berries. Celle d'Apples est de cent-quarante-cinq millions de Berries. Hier la Marine a publié un autre wanted : Beckman Naoki. Il est le sniper et le musicien de l'équipage.

Les musiciens de l'équipage s'arrêtèrent de jouer et les regards se posèrent sur un homme de grande taille en train de fumer. Il n'avait pas l'air surprit juste... Bref, un sourire apparu sur le visage du mancho.

- Combien ?

- La prime du sniper est de quarante-huit millions. »

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit.

- C'est pas mal... »

Toutes les personnes présentes repartirent dans leur fête tranquillement. Le capitaine à l'unique bras reporta son attention sur son informateur :

- Elle a de la famille ?

- Je sais quelle à une cousine Whitey Bay. Ainsi qu'une petite sœur.

- Bien, merci Leac.

- À votre service. Je dois retourner sur le bateau de ma flotte, bye. »

Le fameux Leac partit loin de l'équipage. Il soupira avant de murmurer :

- Fais attention à toi, Gabriel... »

_Ilogie et Seiichi_

_Des gouttes d'eau._

Ilogie regarda autour de lui : Une pièce blanche, sans meuble, deux personnes. Il reconnu la personne entrain de pleurer et d'hurler : Seiichi. La deuxième personne était allongée et mouillée, les yeux fermés : Son propre corps. Le navigateur donnait des coups de poing sur le torse du cuistot lui hurlant :

- ME LAISSE PAS ! ET TON REVE, HEIN ! T'es mort bêtement en me donnant de l'air... »

Le cuisinier le regardait ne sachant pas quoi faire... Il devait être mort. Ilogie s'en voulait, et s'il n'avait pas détruit cette pierre ? Et si Seiichi avait était moins désirable dans cette chambre ? Tellement de questions qui allaient rester sans réponse...

Son navigateur regarda de ses yeux en larme l'épée que tenait le cuisinier. Le pauvre Ilogie ne savait pas quoi faire... Quand on est mort, on va au paradis, non ? Ses oncles lui disaient souvent ça, surtout après que sa mère soit morte.

Mais à la vu de Seiichi prendre l'épée se la pointer en direction du cœur il ne réfléchit pas.

Ilogie courut et lui prit des mains.

Ce n'était pas possible vu qu'il était mort. Le navigateur écrivain tourna son visage coulant de larme vers lui, l'homme brun aux yeux bleus se mit à genou et l'enveloppa de ses bras. Il murmura à l'oreille de son écrivain :

- Je suis désolé... Te quiero, no te mueras."

Il regarda son propre corps mouillé et surtout mort qui... disparaissait? Le cuisinier brun sourit et serra un peu plus le corps musclé et bronzé de son navigateur.

_Naoko, Angel, Danty et Kaï_

Kän Kaï aussi surnommé _la__ Poupée_ regarda d'un œil critique Danty... qui lui fit la même chose. Eux avaient atterrit dans une sorte de palais des glaces. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux. La poupée se regarda dans la glace qui les entourait, son physique avait quelque peu changé : oreilles longues, poil blanc, quatre mètres de haut et vingt de largeur.

Il était maintenant énorme lapin.

Quand à Danty, l'ours avait rétrécit, deux petites oreilles rondes étaient apparues, une truffe tout aussi ronde, un pelage marron, de petites pattes, des yeux mignons et adorables...

Un ourson.

L'ours, enfin l'ourson maintenant, soupira puis demanda :

-Tu crois qu'on a une chance de récupérer notre apparence ?

-Je sais pas.

-En tout cas on est enfermé et nos montres ne fonctionnent pas.

- Effectivement.

- On risque aussi de mourir.

- C'est probable."

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux en cœur. Le lapin regarda son ami :

-Bon, on peut toujours essayer de frapper la glace. Avec un peu de chance on pourrait tomber dehors ou dans un tunnel."

Danty hocha la tête. Le ex ours se mit sur ses pattes arrière et sauta, la glace se fissura légèrement. Kaï se leva et la glace se fissura de partout, elle craquela quelque instant et quand celle-ci se cassa elle les fit tomber.

Le charpentier ainsi que le cartographe tombèrent de très haut. La dernière chose qu'ils virent avant de tomber était Keiko.

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur inutile :  
**

Voila, c'est terminé. Merci de l'avoir lue ! Bye bye !


	8. Partition bonus : Jun

**Note de début :  
**

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de mon Jun ! Je suis trop contente. Voici un petit bonus rien que pour vous !

* * *

_Bonus spécial anniversaire n°1,_

_Jun._

Je regardais de loin Gabriel, celle-ci s'entrainait sur le pont du Wed depuis ce matin. Ilogie et Seiichi préparaient mon gâteau et le repas pour ce soir. Keiko et les jumeaux s'occupaient de m'écrire une chanson, Danty ainsi que Kän Kaï me préparaient une « surprise »...

Je déteste mon anniversaire.

Comme chaque année ils trouvaient le moyen de ce souvenir de la date. Par contre Gabriel elle n'en fait jamais des tonnes : elle me donne une pomme puis me prend dans ses bras. J'adore quand elle fait ça.

Vous souvenez du jour ou je suis née ? Je suis né un dix-sept Avril en pleine nuit. C'était un soir comme les autres, le noir, les hiboux qui hululaient... Bref, une naissance et une vie banale jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Gabriel. J'avais cinq ans, elle m'a dit le jour de notre rencontre :

« _Pourquoi t'es tout seul ? Tu sais pas ? Je m'appelle Apples Gabriel. Tu veux une pomme ? J'ai tout un champ pas loin de chez moi ! Dis, tu veux pas devenir mon ami ? »_

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier... Les autres m'appelles pour m'offrir mes cadeaux, excusez-moi mon oncle je dois y aller. J'espère que vous aller bien.

Merci pour tout.

Jun votre neveu qui vous aime.

* * *

**Note de fin :**

Voila mon bonus ! Encore merci d'avoir lu ! Review ? Je vous en supliiiiie... Merci ma bêta chérie !


	9. Chapitre 8

**Note de l'auteur :**

Non non. Je ne suis pas morte (Où pas encore, et je pence que à 12 ans on à encore toute sa vie). J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre et j'ai hâte d'écrire la suite. J'ai commencé une série : Kuroko no Basket. J'aime bien ^^ (Vive le AoKuro !) Du coup ça m'a occupé beaucoup. De plus mes parents mon fait une crise, enfin bref. On se voit en bas !

* * *

___L'illusion,_

_Ou comment se sortir du cauchemar._

_Ilogie et Seiichi_

« - Pourquoi on est dehors ? »

Le navigateur regarda autour et remarqua que le paysage n'était pas le même : l'herbe blanche n'était plus grise, les arbres et les autres végétaux étaient ivoires, les rochers eux étaient transparents comme des diamants.

Le cuistot et l'écrivain se regardèrent et Ilogie déclara :

« - On est sorti de l'illusion.

- Une illusion ? Demanda Seiichi.

- Oui, on était coincés. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder, pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans le faux temple... »

Le navigateur le regarda et soupira :

« -Il ne s'est rien passé, c'est peut-être l'illusion qui nous a fait croire qu'on a des... sentiments ? »

Le brun le regarda puis tourna la tête :

« - Comme tu veux... à mon avis Naoki sera nous dire ce qui s'est réellement passé.

- Tu as raison.

- Bon, maintenant on va attendre que la capitaine arrive.

- ...

- Que t'arrive-il ?

- Regarde le drapeau là-bas. »

Le métisse regarda en direction de la mer... il resta bouche-bée devant ce qu'il voyait : un village simple avec des maisons où les cheminées laissaient échapper de la fumée, leur navire pas loin de celui-ci. Mais ce qui lui donna des frissons n'était autre qu'un drapeau pirate de renommé mondiale à cause des méfaits de leur capitaine, un pirate que Gabriel voulait absolument tuer. Le brun aux yeux bleus soupira :

« - Pourquoi faut-il qu'on tombe sur une île sous la protection de ce...

- Ilogie, si tu veux l'insulter, dis le dans ta langue bizarre !

- OK... »

Les deux hommes d'équipages soupirèrent.

_Gabriel, je t'en supplie ne te met pas en colère._

_Keiko et Jun + Danty et Kaï_

Keiko réussit à se lever après avoir rampé cinq minutes sous la chose qui lui était tombé dessus. La photographe les regarda avec une goutte sur la tempe. Elle murmura pour elle même :

« - Cela ne m'étonne même pas. »

La petite chose marron poussa un grognement tout à fait adorable. La jolie médecin s'approcha de la chose et la prit dans ses bras et elle la serra si fort que la petite créature en eu le souffle coupé. C'est avec une voie humaine qu'elle dit ce qu'elle pensait :

« - Non mais t'es folle Keiko ! Tu veux me tuer ?!

- Da... Danty ?! C'est toi ?

- Ouais. On a tout les deux eu un souci et on a perdu Naoko et Angel... Où est Jun ?

- Disparu... Si j'avais su j'aurais prit mon appareil ! Tu es adorable ! Et Kän Kaï ? Où il est ?

- Devant toi... »

La jolie médecin sursauta, elle regarda l'énorme chose blanche devant elle pour ensuite éclater de rire… Les deux animaux se regardèrent l'air de ne pas comprendre. Elle s'en roula par terre tellement son fou rire était puissant. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle se leva et s'essuya sa petite larme :

« - Tu as fini ?

- Oui...

- Allons chercher Jun. »

La « poupée » se leva. L'humaine et les deux animaux partirent chacun d'un coté, Keiko soupira puis continua son chemin : Ils allaient avoir du mal à le trouver... vu l'endroit gigantesque où ils se trouvaient. Mais quelque chose la stoppa dans ses recherches, effectivement la jolie médecin avait marché sur quelque chose de touffu et roux. La pauvre petite chose sortie de sa cachette : Un renard. Keiko réagit par un :

« - Kawai ! D'où tu viens petite chose ? » Elle le prit dans ses bras.

« - Keiko c'est moi ! Jun ! »

La noiraude eu un énorme bug... et sans s'en rende compte elle serra très fort le pauvre renard contre son imposante poitrine. Ce qui étouffa notre Jun chéri qui poussa un glapissement pour la sortir de sa torpeur. La médecin des Apples se réveilla et posa le renard au sol puis elle prit une grande respiration et demanda :

« - Où tu étais ?

- J'étais perdu. C'est dur de se retrouver ici. »

La jolie photographe soupira :

« - Tu veux dire que tu m'as cherché tout ce temps ?

- Apparemment. J'ai entendu des rires et des cris tout à l'heure, tu t'es fait attaquer ?

- Non... Disons que Kän Kaï et Danty sont dans le même état que toi.

- Ils se sont transformé en renard aussi ?

- Hé bien... Non, la poupée est un lapin géant et quand je dis géant c'est géant... Pour l'ours, et bien... C'est un ourson.

- ... »

Le renard se mit à rire à gorge déployé avant de se calmer rapidement. Le second et la noiraude partirent rejoindre les deux animaux, mais dés que Jun les vit, il se remit à rire. De ce fait le blanc et le brun lui firent la tête, Keiko demanda au second des Apples Pirate où se trouvaient ses disques et il lui répondit qu'ils étaient dans le tunnel qu'il avait pris quelques heures plus tôt. La seule fille du groupe partie les chercher tandis que les autres essayaient de trouver un moyen de quitter cet endroit.

Keiko, après avoir traversé TOUT le parc d'attraction, entra dans le fameux tunnel. Cela fait, elle essaya de trouver les disques tranchants de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Quand elle les eu trouvés et qu'elle les toucha la médecin disparue avec un « Plop plop » sonore. Mais la photographe ne fut pas la seule a disparaître car les trois hommes qui l'accompagnait la suivirent :

Hors de l'illusion.

_Angel et Naoko_

Angel soupira devant la bombe. Il regarda Naoko qui, elle, restait à une distance respectable de la chose. Le multicolore se tourna vers la jumelle du sniper :

-Tout va bien ! C'est juste une horloge. »

La jolie jeune femme eu l'air soulagée, elle lui offrit un énorme sourire et s'approcha du plus jeune qui lui rendit son sourire et regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient dans une pièce de couleur noire avec une lumière dorée, sans aucun meuble et au milieu la fameuse « bombe ».

Angel demanda à son aînée si sa cheville lui faisait moins mal et elle lui répondit positivement. L'inventeur des Apples réfléchit : La chanteuse ne pouvait pas bouger avec sa cheville (même si elle n'avait plus mal), il avait lui-même perdu son sac à dos avec tout son matériel pour faire exploser des choses. Ce qui était sur, c'est qu'ils allaient avoir du mal à sortir d'ici en un seul morceau.

Naoko observa son compagnon, depuis longtemps elle l'admirait car malgré son jeune âge il était très intelligent. Pas autant que son frère mais beaucoup quand même... La jeune fille à l'opulente poitrine remarqua quelque chose : une tache blanche sur le mur devant elle. Cette petite chose intrigua la petite chanteuse qui s'avança en boitant pour la toucher du bout des doigts.

Angel se demanda ce qu'elle faisait et la regarda boiter jusqu'au mur avec une expression de surprise.

Quand la jeune femme effleura la tâche, un violent courant d'air s'engouffra dans la pièce noire et aspira mystérieusement la faible lumière présente. Le vent s'amplifia et devient si puissant que les deux amis furent eux aussi aspirés et se retrouvèrent dans une prairie.

Une prairie à l'herbe blanche.

_Gabriel et Naoki_

La capitaine des Apples regarda sa copie conforme (enceinte d'ailleurs) puis soupira en tournant la tête vers son sniper :

« -Tu es sûr ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« -Ouais. Par contre il risque de nous emmener autre part...

-Comment tu sais tout ça ?

-C'est simple, tu vois les meubles sont beaucoup moins bien détaillés dans cette illusion. »

La jeune femme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux bleus hocha la tête après avoir observé lesdits meubles. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué... Mais maintenant ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, Naoki continua son monologue :

« -Il n'y a que les accessoires et les tenues qui on vraiment été mis en valeur. »

Nouveau hochement de tête :

« -Mais il n'y a que ton illusion de mariée qui a changé alors que les autres n'ont pas changé. Surtout Angel, qui est en pleine croissance d'ailleurs, aurait du grandir un minimum. Mais il y a une sorte de message caché qui n'est pas visible si on se concentre pas un minium, tu me suis ?

-Absolument pas.

-En bref, tu es enceinte dans cette illusion mais ce fait est certainement juste pour nous piéger. Le collier est la vraie clé. C'était certainement pour nous emmener vers une fausse piste si tu apparais enceinte. D'ailleurs l'arrivée du Roux et de son second font partie de l'illusion pour nous faire perdre du temps. Et sais-tu pourquoi je suis sûr que le collier va nous permettre de sortir d'ici ?

-Heu...car ce collier est totalement moche et que comme l'illusion ne connaît pas mes goûts elle m'a habillée n'importe comment ! T'es trop fort !

-Ouais. On y va ? J'ai pas envie de rester ici toute ma vie...

-C'est parti ! »

Après avoir tirer le bras de son compagnon Gabriel toucha le collier et avec un « plop » ils disparurent.

Lorsque qu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, leurs compagnons les regardaient. Naoko sauta au cou de son jumeau, Gabriel soupira de soulagement puis Angel s'avança et lui donna sa montre. Le plus jeune de l'équipage expliqua qu'ils avaient tous enlevés leurs montres. Toutes les personnes présentent se tournèrent vers le sniper qui expliqua que des gaz hallucinogènes très puissant les avait atteins lorsqu'ils avaient mit le pied sur l'île.

Kän Kaï soupira et replaça une mèche derrière son oreille. Son regard dériva vers une masse de fumée noire venant de l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés. Il remarqua le drapeau géant exposé au port et porta ses mains à sa bouche. Seiichi et Ilogie lui firent signe de se taire. Le blanc déglutit, Keiko retrouva son sac avec tous ses ustensiles de médecines. Jun récupéra son disque géant ainsi que ses shurikens tandis qu'Angel trouva son sac avec son matériel.

Après que le plus jeune eu demandé à Keiko si allait bien et qu'elle lui eu répondu, ils prirent la route du port et du village. La route n'était pas très longue et impossible de se perde car plusieurs pancartes indiquaient le chemin à suivre. Quelques arbres, fleurs et buissons arpentaient cette petite forêt et Naoki expliqua à ses compagnons comment ils avaient pu être prit par l'illusion :

« -Hé bien... L'île est recouverte d'un gaz qu'on appelle _Miratge_, celui-ci est invisible à l'oeil nu mais il se sent car il est très fort. Mais comme on aient plusieurs a avoir attrapé un rhume nous n'avons rien senti.

-Comment tu sait tout ça ? » Demanda Angel.

« -Je l'ai lu. J'ai eu le déclic lorsque moi et Gabi somme tombés sur notre Illusion. »

Tout le monde soupira en entendant le récit du sniper aux cheveux noirs... Ilogie demanda avec sa langue maternelle :

« -¿Y crees que las ilusiones reflejan nuestros verdaderos sentimientos?

-Comment ? » Le cuisto soupira puis reprit dans l'autre langue qu'il connaissait ;

«-Et tu crois que les illusions reflétaient nos véritables sentiments ? »

-Je pense, ou alors quelque chose qui risque d'arriver dans un moment. Ce gaz est aussi surnommé _"Le destin"_ par les chercheurs du monde entier. »

Les personnes présentes soupirérent puis ils arrivèrent au village : Un village grand avec des enfants jouant et des adultes travaillant. De petites maisons en brique verte, une petite place avec quelques stands de commerce remplisaient une partie du village. Mais ce qui prenait vraiment beaucoup de place était un drapeau pirate accroché au port et qui flottait au vent.

Ce drapeau Gabriel, Jun, les jumeaux, Keiko, Ilogie et le navigateur le connaisait bien.

Gabriel éccarquilla les yeux. Elle entendit un bruit de feu venant du port avec des bruits de pas affolés et des cris. Les habitants coururent vers leurs maisons. La capitaine savait qui arrivait.

En un geste rapide son équipage dégaina les armes.

Les bruits cse rapprochèrent et bientôt ses doutes se confirmèrent. La bleu reconnu ce sourire, ses cheveux oranges, ses yeux bleus...

_Il _dit après l'avoir scruté de haut en bas :

« -ça fait un moment, Gabi-chan. »

_Je vais le tuer._

* * *

**Note de fin :  
**

Voila, alors pour d'après vous qui est ce fameux méchant ? Vous le serez dans le prochain chapitre ! Bye ~!


	10. Chapitre 9

**Note de l'auteur :**Je vous présente le chapitre neuf, il est sombre et dur (Comme me la dit Lisen-chan, ma bêta). Je l'ai écrit en écoutant "Under" de Alex Hephburn. Très belle chanson, j'ai hâte de commencer à écrire la suite ! Bonne lecture et on se voit en bas !

* * *

_L'envi de meurtre,_

_Ou comment vouloir tuer quelqu'un et ne pas réussir..._

_« Je vais le tuer... Le frapper tellement qu'il regrettera d'être venu au monde ». _Tel était les pensées d'Apples Gabriel à cet instant.

Après avoir réussi à sortir de l'illusion, l'équipage du Wed avait décidé d'aller vers le village. Mais une fois sorti de la forêt un ennemi de Gabriel est apparu. Et notre capitaine le connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance :

« -Tu te souviens de moi ? » Demanda l'homme aux cheveux orange.

« -Pss... Comment pourrais-je t'oublier. Baka. »

Une phrase stylée avec une insulte à la fin, tout elle.

« -Nee. Gabi-chan est méchante ! »

Sa voix était remplie d'ironie.

« -Et comment je pourrais être gentille avec toi ! Hein ?

- Calme-toi... »

Jun regarda l'homme avec un regard rempli de haine. Dans ses mains ses disque tranchants et ses shuriken accrochés, eux, à sa ceinture le brulaient. Il voulait le tuer, lui et tous ses hommes. Keiko, la médecin de l'équipage essayait de rester neutre mais elle avait vraiment peur. Même cachée derrière Jun. Les jumeaux, Noaki et Naoko, se préparaient. Ils faisaient parti des seuls a avoir le fluide donc si une bataille se présentait ils devraient l'utiliser. Angel, Danty et Kaï Kän ne comprenaient pas trop ce qui se passait mais après avoir vu Naoki prendre son fusil accroché à son dos ils avaient tout les trois sortis leurs armes. Et quand à Ilogie et Seiichi, les deux hommes regardaient avec un regard méprisant les personnes qui accompagnaient l'ennemi. Le orange reprit la parole :

« -J'imagine que tu sais pourquoi je suis là ?

-Pour martyriser les habitants de ce village ? »

_« Toujours aussi sur d'elle » ._Pensa son second.

« -Non. Je suis là pour te reprendre, Gabriel-chan.

-Plutôt crever. »

La bleu était impassible et froide. L'homme parut surpris mais son sourire était toujours là :

« -Je peut aussi t'obliger à me suivre.

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir.

-Je connais **tout** tes points faibles ma Gabi-chan. Viens avec moi. C'est un ordre.

-Tu as toujours eu tout ce que tu voulais. Mais moi tu ne m'aura pas.

-On verra ça.

-Je te connais Jusu.

-Non. Pas totalement. »Il leva sa main et murmura « Elliot. ».

L'équipage des Apples eu à peine le temps de comprendre que le temps se figea...

_Neuf ans plus tôt :_

_Je me réveillais dans ma chambre. Enfin le grenier de la maison qui me sert de chambre. Mon « père _» _est parti hier en mission pour la Marine, de ce fait j'étais tranquille un moment. Ma petite sœur, ma seule raison d'être encore en vie, me sourit lorsque je dévale les marches de l'escalier. Après m'avoir sauté au cou nous prenons notre petit-déjeuner ensemble dans la maison de nos « parents ». Ce matin là nous allions au marché, une fois quelle fut habillée d'une robe rose assortie à ses cheveux nous sortons de la maison et partons vers le village. Les habitants me regardèrent avec de la pitié pour certains et du méprit pour les autres. Tout le monde savait que je n'étais pas née ici, ma couleur de cheveux en est la preuve. À cette époque j'avais neuf ans et demi et ma sœur six. Un jeune garçon que je reconnu comme étant un des riches enfants de la famille Nylla me regarde et me sourit. Je fis comme si n'avait rien vu, ce garçon à quatre ans de plus que moi et on lui donne une mauvaise réputation. Il s'appelle Jusu. Ses cheveux sont orange et ses yeux sont ambrés. Beaucoup de filles le trouve beau mais moi pas. Après tout je suis amoureuse. Deux bras me serrèrent contre un torse déjà fort malgré son âge : celui que j'aime, Archange. Il me murmura à l'oreille :_

_« -Je t'aime Gabriel._

_-Moi aussi, Archange. »_

_Trois ans plus tard_

_Un coup, puis un autre. Je ne criais pas, j'étais habituée. Archange a quinze ans et moi j'en ai douze. Je suis ridicule._

_Cette homme ma blessée._

_Il me déteste mais je l'aime._

_Pathétique. Voilà le mot qui m'allais le mieux à cet instant._

_Je ne ressemble à rien. Mes cheveux son poisseux à cause du sang, mes yeux sont vides d'expression. Je suis couverte de bleus. Du sang coule sur tout mon corps._

_Mes amies m'ont prévenues mais je ne les ai pas écoutées, je voulais l'aider..._

_Retournons au présent :_

Gabriel regarda la pièce où elle se trouvait. Une pièce sombre avec un lit contre un mur, un lavabo, et surtout de magnifiques barreaux. La bleu chercha a trouver un moyen de s'échapper mais des bruits de pas la firent sursauter, puis dans son champ de vision Jusu se présenta devant elle avec son sourire toujours collé au visage :

« -Coucou ! Bien dormi Gabi-chan ?

-Je n'ai pas dormi. On m'a figé.

-Oui, effectivement.

-Où est mon équipage ?

-Je te dirais que quand tu me diras ce que tu sais de Shanks Le Roux. »

La demande lui parut surprenante. Savait-il qu'elle avait un espion ? :

« -En quoi ça peut t'aider ?

-Je suis entré en guerre avec lui.

-Tu va te faire tuer.

-Tu t'inquiète pour moi ?

-Non.

-Nee ! Tu es méchante Gabi-chan ! »

La sphinx soupira et le regarda, le jeune garçon qu'elle connaissait avait bien changé : Ses cheveux orange lui tombaient aux épaules, son corps avait prit du muscle, les yeux ambrés avaient perdu de leurs éclats, mais il prenait toujours aussi soin de lui et ça se voyait. Jusu reprit :

« -Comme tu le sais je suis devenu un des pirates les plus fort du Nouveaux monde. Ma prime s'élève à quatre cent millions de Berry. On me surnomme « Le bourgeois ».

-La Marine devient trop généreuse sur les primes. »

L'orangé ne fit pas attention à la remarque.

« -Après avoir attaqué une des îles sous sa protection il m'a envoyé une déclaration de guerre.

-C'est génial, et pourquoi m'avoir enlevé ?

-Car je t'aime.

-Arrête t'es conneries... »

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, la deuxième personne qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde la referma et s'approcha. Gabriel ne pouvant pas utiliser son fruit du démon à cause du granit marin présent sur les barreaux. Son ennemi mit un pistolet sur sa tempe :

« -Dis-moi ce que tu sais.

-Pff... Je sais juste que c'est un ancien mousse sur le bateau de Gol D Roger.

-C'est Gold Roger.

-Si tu veux.

-Autre chose ?

-C'est tout.

-Bien. Gabi-chan… Maintenant tu va dire que tu m'aime.

-Je hais les menteurs, et je n'en suis pas une.

- Dis-le-moi.

-Non. »

Il retira son pistolet et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de sa Gabi-chan, Jusu lécha l'oreille. La sphinx des vergers écarquilla les yeux. Le « Bourgeois » embrassa sa joue et un membre de son équipage blond aux yeux noir arriva et prévient son capitaine que Shanks Le Roux les attaquait. Le capitaine du navire soupira puis lui dit qu'il arrivait.

La jeune femme le regarda avec dégout, comment pouvait-il l'aimer, elle ? C'est vrai elle n'était pas aussi belle que sa médecin, sa voix n'était pas aussi belle que celle de Naoko... La seule chose où notre capitaine était vraiment douée était le combat et la stratégie. Son ennemi lui caressa les cheveux mais la bleu lui attrapa le poignet :

« -Ne me touche pas.

-Tu m'appartiens, j'ai donc le droit de te toucher.

-Écoutes-moi bien, je ne suis ni un objet ni ta « chose », compris ? Et puis sérieusement comment peux-tu m'aimer ? Je me déteste, je ne suis pas spécialement belle. Je n'ai qu'un rêve et une sœur qui me donne une raison vivre. Les seules personnes qui comptent pour moi sont mon équipage et ma sœur. Tu le comprends ça ? Et pu...

-BORDEL ! Mais je t'aime OK. Depuis le premier jour, j'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais alors que toi tu me rejette. Comment faire pour que tu m'aimes ? Il faut que je te frappe comme Archange ? Après tout, tu l'as aimé même s'il te frappait à mort. Ou dois-je faire comme Raphaël ? Dis-le-moi ! » La dernière phrase fut criée.

Durant tout son monologue Jusu avait perdu son sourire. Gabriel n'avait jamais vu ça. Elle soupira puis lui fit le sourire le plus démentiel qu'elle pouvait :

« -Fais ce que tu veut de moi. Je ne t'aime pas tout simplement car je déteste les gens qui pensent que le monde leur appartient. » Cela sonnait comme une insulte avec son sourire.

« -Très bien. Alors même si je dois te tuer, je ferais en sorte que tu m'appartiennes. Souviens-toi qu'Archange t'a blessé, Raphaël t'a brisé mais moi je n'ai fait que t'aimer. »

_Quelque part sur le navire des Pirates du Orange, Toujours sur la même île..._

Jun enrageait. Lui et tous les autres étaient enfermés dans une cellule sale et humide. Mais surtout c'est que Gabriel n'était pas avec eux qui l'énervait. Que pouvait bien faire Jusu ? Sur l'île où il habitait avant, « Le bourgeois » était connu pour être un sadique et un gros malade. Gabriel le détestait car il avait tué plusieurs membres de sa propre famille pour toucher l'héritage. Mais pas uniquement pour ça, après la mort de ses parents, Gabriel avait du travailler pour subvenir au besoin de sa sœur. Il arrivait que sa capitaine ne mange pas pendant des jours. Et puis un jour la famille Nylla lui a proposé un travail. Le second ne savait pas en quoi il consistati mais plusieurs fois sa meilleur amie et capitaine était arrivées chez lui en pleure. Elle n'a jamais voulu parler de ce qui s'est passé.

Le cuivré fut tiré de ses pensées par Ilogie :

« -ça va aller ?

-Bien sûr, Gabriel est forte.

-Jun, arrête je sais qu'une espèce de lien vous unis. Et tu n'a pas l'air bien depuis qu'on a défigés.

-C'est vrai. Mais je sais que ça va aller pour elle. Jusu a du l'amener autre part.

-Qui c'est ce Jusu ? » Le second aux yeux miel se tourna vers le jeune Angel.

« -He bien... C'est un pirate mondialement connu depuis qu'il a échappé à l'amiral Aokiji.

-Il n'est connu que pour ça ? » Cette fois c'était Kaï qui lui posait la question.

« -Non, son second travaillait pour le gouvernement depuis ces dix ans mais il a été renvoyé pour une raison inconnue. Ce mec s'appelle Elliot, c'est lui qui nous a figés.

-Je vois que vous êtes bien informé pour des rookies venant de West blue... »

L'équipage des Apples se tournèrent vers la voix qui venait de l'autre coté des barreaux. Un homme de grande taille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux violets. Keiko et les jumeaux le reconnurent comme étant originaire de South Blue. « Le disque tranchant » agrippa les barreaux et regarda dans les yeux le second de Jusu :

«-Où est Gabriel ?!

-Sur le navire, à mon avis le capitaine doit s'amuser avec elle...

-Conard !

-C'est ça. Insultes-moi autant que tu voudras, ça ne me fera rien.

-Pourquoi nous avoir enfermés ici ? » Naoko et Naoki venaient de parler en même temps...

« -Tiens, des jumeaux... Enfin des faux. Je voulais vous tuer mais Jusu ne voulait pas que je vous fasse du mal car sa « Gabi-chan » allait être triste. »

Danty comptait lui poser une question mais une explosion retentie soudain. Elliot courut vers un escalier et de ce fait ils ne purent plus le voir. Le sniper musicien soupira puis déclara :

« -On est mal... Le pire c'est que le Rouquin attaque. »

* * *

**Note de fin :**

Et voilà ! Comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre ? J'aimerais savoir.

Encore merci à ma bêta que j'aimeeee ^^ !

J'espère vous voir au prochain chapitre. Bye~!


	11. Chapitre 10

**Note de l'auteur :**

Hey ! Comment allez-vous en cette belle journée ? Moi je vais bien... Alors ce chapitre est le dixième~! Je suis trop heureuse ! Fin' bref, je remercie toutes les personnes qui me suive et que qui laisse une marque de leur passage. Y en pas, mais ce n'ai pas grave ! J'ai pris du plaisir à écrire ce chapitre car ma fiction va vraiment commencer grâce à cela ! Passé un bon moment et amusé-vous bien ^^ !

* * *

___« Plutôt crever que de t'appartenir »_

_Ou comment se dire que les phrases cool c'est bien mais ça l'est moins quand tu es en mauvaise posture._

«-Appartient-moi, Gabi-chan. »

La phrase avait été murmurée à son oreille tel un secret, mais un secret tellement faux, si horrible que jamais quelqu'un d'aussi libre qu'elle n'aurait put accepter. Apples Gabriel hésitait entre rire et mordre et opta finalement par une remarque acerbe.

« -Jamais. Tu m'entends. Plutôt crever que de t'appartenir.

-Bien, alors je vais voir si tu es vraiment maso. »

La bleu leva son regard vert pomme et dedans on pouvait y lire du défi. Jusu sourit sournoisement avant de l'attraper les cheveux de sa future victime et la jeta violemment au sol où elle n'eu aucune réaction. Il commença à lui donner des coups dans le ventre mais tout ce qui sortit de la bouche de la fan de pomme fut un rire, un rire démentiel qui aurait donné des frissons à n'importe qui. Mais pas à l'orangé qui prit alors un couteau dans sa poche et déchira le pantalon de la capitaine griffant sa peau par la même occasion laissant le sang coulé.

Un coup dans la tête puis deux, plusieurs tombèrent sur son corps de femme, elle aurait dû le tuer ce jour là... Elle regrettait mais bon, peut-être quelqu'un lui apportera une aide ? Ou pas.

Intérieurement Gabriel se félicita de ne pas laisser passer de gémissement ou de cris trahissant sa douleur.

Quelques bleus apparurent sur le corps de la sphinx mais elle n'en avait que faire. Son équipage devait aller bien, connaissant Jusu... Une chanson résonna dans son esprit. Une chanson des jumeaux... Les paroles ne lui disaient pas grand chose, seule le morceau de piano résonna dans son esprit. Grâce à son fluide sensitif, elle senti une puissance écrasante sur le navire, quelqu'un de plus puissant que tout ses ennemies réunis. Mais la perte de sang commença à lui faire tourner la tête.

_« Pas maintenant ! »_

_Dans la cellule où l'équipage de Gabriel est enfermé :_

« -Putain !

- Calme-toi Danty... On ne peut rien faire pour le moment alors économise tes forces au lieu de frapper comme un malade sur les barreaux.

- ça me détend ! »

Naoko tentait tant bien que mal de calmer l'ours mais pour le moment... cela ne marchait pas. Le second soupira et regarda le jumeau de la chanteuse, celui-ci fermait les yeux et semblait concentré... Kaï passa sa main devant les yeux du sniper pour chercher une quelconque réaction de la part du noir. La poupée laissa tomber et s'assit, Ilogie s'étirait, c'était le seul ici à utiliser ses poings comme arme, malheureusement il n'avait pas de gant et si le métisse ne faisait pas attention il risquait de les abîmer.

La médecin se frappa soudainement le front, se rappelant d'une chose.

« -Le fruit du sphinx !

-Hein ? » L'équipage ne comprenait pas...

« -Gabriel a mangé un fruit qui lui permet de régénérer son corps ainsi que ses blessures. Par exemple, quand elle boit de l'alcool son organisme élimine le liquide immédiatement. Mais si elle est gravement blessée ou si notre capitaine est en contact avec du granite marin son fruit ne fais pas effet...

-Et quel est le rapport avec notre situation ? » Demanda Angel

« -Elle va mourir si on ne sort pas d'ici.

-Mais qui voudrait lui faire du mal ?

-Jusu. » La voix de Naoki stoppa tout le monde, Seiichi regardait les autres cellules mais avait répondu en même temps que le sniper.

Jun utilisa son fluide sensitif et senti de nouvelles présences. Les jumeaux entendirent un bruit étrange, à peine eurent-ils le temps de prévenir les autre que le mur contre lequel ils étaient tous adossés ou assit explosa.

_Sur une île sur West blue :_

Une adolescente de quinze ans aux cheveux rose bonbon et aux yeux verts regardait d'un air triste un escargophone. L'endroit où elle ce trouvait sentait les médicaments et la pomme, les murs, les draps tout étaient d'un blanc à faire mal au cœur. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre d'hôpital d'Apples Haru. Elle sursauta et répondit en « entré » d'une voix fatiguée.

Un jeune homme entra avec un bouquet de fleur, des roses rose. Ces préférées. Elle sourit. Le jeune homme avança et posa le bouquet sur la table à coté de son lit. Haru le détailla : grand, les yeux couleur ambre, les cheveux violets avec des mèches roses claires, un sourire à tomber, Nye Jiki en personne. Le violet et rose remarqua l'escargophone posé près de la jeune femme puis il soupira .

« -Elle ne t'a pas rappelé ?

-Non... Mais elle ne doit pas avoir le temps, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il lui arrive un truc...

-Tu te fais des idées ! Ta sœur est hyper forte depuis qu'elle a son fruit du démon !

-Ou.. Oui tu dois avoir raison.

-Tu te sens bien ?

-Mhh. Un peu.

-Elle te manque ?

-Beaucoup. »

Jiki soupira et la regarda. Il la trouvait magnifique, sa peau claire, ses yeux, ses cheveux, tout. Mais malheureusement elle était malade. La maladie la rongeait de jour en jour et sa sœur avait beau lui envoyer de quoi payer ses soins la leucémie avait été détectée trop tard. Mais Haru souriait, un sourire chaleureux et adorable. La rose était certainement la personne la plus forte qu'il ait jamais rencontrée. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la plus jeune des Apples :

« -C'est bientôt ton anniversaire... Tu va avoir seize ans c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Ton père reviendra ce jour là ?

-Je ne pense pas, il a beaucoup de travail...

-Oui c'est vrai. »

Nouveau sourire sur le visage pâle de la jeune adolescente. Le visiteur discuta avec elle quelque instant mais les pensées d'Haru n'étaient tournées que vers une seule personne.

_« J'ai hâte de te revoir, grande sœur. »_

_Sur un bateau dans le Nouveau monde :_

Un jeune homme aux cheveux ébène, aux yeux encres et aux taches de rousseurs regardait avec attention la mer par un hublot. Une douleur horrible dans son cœur le faisait souffrir mais l'ébène essayait de ne pas y penser.

« -ACE ! Tu fous quoi ?! Whitey Bay arrive !

-J'arrive... »

Ace ferma la porte et sortit rapidement de la pièce où il se trouvait. Après avoir traversé maints escaliers, couloirs et autres, le jeune homme aux taches de rousseurs ouvrit une porte où la lumière lui brûla les yeux, l'odeur du sel marin rentra dans ses narines... Un bonheur pour lui. Rapidement un commandant répondant au nom de Vista l'interpela :

« -Dépêche !

-Ouais... »

Il s'accouda contre la rambarde du navire avec un soupir, il aurait pu le prévenir ! Le capitaine de l'équipage mais aussi l'un des quatre empereurs, le surnommé Barbe blanche, s'assit en regardant une femme aux longs cheveux bleus avec une expression de confiance sur son visage monter de son navire à l'autre. Celle-ci semblait décontractée, ses vêtements -assez chauds pour l'endroit où ils se trouvaient- lui allaient comme un gant.

Whitey salua Edward Newgate puis elle échangea quelques banalités d'usages, puis il discussion arriva au sujet « Rookie ». Durant une partie de la discussion un homme de l'équipage de « la Sorcière des Glaces » posa un tonneau de Rhume et un autre de Saké sur le pont, une fois servi l'homme le plus fort du Monde relança la conversation.

« -Tu connais cette Apples Gabriel ? »

La femme à la chevelure bleue réfléchit avant de répondre dans un sourire

« -C'est ma cousine.

-Sérieux ?! »

Quelque homme des deux équipages -visiblement pas au courant- avaient criés d'une même voix. Le grand homme rit à gorge déployée pas étonné pour un sous. Quand à Portgas D. Ace il se demandait qui était cette femme. Le jeune homme farfouilla dans son esprit mais seule une photo d'une femme ressemblant quelque peu à Whitey lui revint en tête. Une chose le tracassait... mais son désormais père posa une autre question à la jeune femme et il se re-concentra sur la rencontre.

« -Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés ?

-Oui mais c'était y a quoi ? Dix ans par là... Enfin quand ses parents adoptifs sont morts elle m'a appelé. Depuis on se parle encore un peu...

-Je vois. Adoptifs ?

-Ha non... Je ne dirai rien, je pense qu'elle n'aimerait pas. Et oui, elle a été adoptée par son père et sa femme.

-Vous êtes liés par le sang de quel côté ?

-Aucun. Par cœur seulement.

-Très bien. »

Les deux capitaines continuèrent de discuter plusieurs instants puis elle partie après avoir remercié « Le paternel » comme elle l'appelait... Portgas regarda le brise-glace disparaître jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point noir dans l'horizon. Il soupira, sa douleur n'avait pas disparu, c'était comme si une personne souffrait et ne rien pouvoir faire. Son regard se posa sur Marco, commandant de la première division et ami. Avec un peu de chance le Phénix sera ce qui lui arrivait, avec assurance le « Poing Ardent » se dirigea vers le commandant.

« -Marco je peux te parler ?

-Si tu veux... En privé ? »

Le hochement de tête lui répondit et les deux hommes partirent vers la cabine du plus jeune. Après s'être assit sur une chaise pour l'un et sur son lit pour l'autre, le noiraud lui expliqua sa douleur. Marco écoutait les explications du jeune homme avec sérieux. À la fin le Phénix déclara :

« -Je peux rien pour toi... Peut-être as tu peur -inconsciemment- pour quelqu'un ? Ton frère peut-être ?

-Non, Luffy va très bien d'après Makino » Avec le regard interrogateur du blond l'ébène ajouta :

« -Une amie tenancière.

-Je vois. Alors c'est peut-être quelqu'un à qui tu es lié ? »

La question resta dans la tête d'Ace plusieurs minutes, décidément GrandLine était remplie de mystère pour lui...

_Cellule de Gabriel :_

_« -Le Tout Puissant me punit-il d'avoir vendu mon âme à Satan ? »_

La sphinx rigola intérieurement à cette pensée. Le sang tachait ses habits, coulait de sa lèvre supérieure en un filet, son regard ne portait plus cette lueur qui lui allait si bien. La jeune femme avait arrêté de compter le nombre de coups de poignard qu'elle avait reçu...

Jusu était devant elle, le souffle court. Il la regarda avec un regard méconnaissable, Gabriel tournait à moitié de l'œil, malgré ça, elle lui lança un sourire sanglant.

« -C'est bon ? T'as fini ? À moins que tu préfère m'achever ?

-Je ne peux pas Gabi-chan. Je t'aime trop.

-Pff...

-Je vais te laisser, mon équipage doit m'atte... »

Le capitaine du orange ne put finir sa phrase car en se tournant il eu la surprise de sa vie...

_Ex-cellule de l'équipage du Apples :_

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, des bruits de dévalement d'escalier. Keiko avait la moitié de son corps coincée sous des planches de bois. Parmi les décombres, la jeune femme entendit Naoki les appeler.

« -Les gars ? Vous êtes tous vivants ?

-Aye » Tout l'équipage répondit mais faiblement.

Les pas se rapprochèrent d'eux, la médecin leva la tête vers les barreaux à travers lesquels plusieurs personnes la regardait. L'une d'elle ouvrit la cage (enfin elle la nommait comme ça, elle...). L'obscurité ne lui permettait pas de voir nettement les traits de la personne mais elle vit un tatouage avec marqué « Yassop », il portait une grosse ceinture aussi. L'homme au tatouage enleva les planches et lui tendit la main. Keiko le regarda et hésita... Elle ne le connaissait pas alors pourquoi l'aidait-il ?

« -Je ne vais rien te faire. » Il essayait de la rassurer apparemment, croyait-il qu'elle était une gamine ?

« -Qui me dit le contraire ?

-T'a pas trop le choix si tu veux que j'aide tes amis.

-Serait-ce du chantage ?

-Peut-être. »

Avec un soupir la jeune photographe lui prit la main et il la tira de façon à la relever. Rapidement elle courut vers les débris et les souleva en espérant trouver ses amis. Les personnes accompagnant le sauveur de Keiko se mirent eux aussi en quête des Apples. Jun fut tiré des débris, inconscients. La plus jeune courut vers lui et prit son pouls, avec un soupir de soulagement et un grand sourire quand elle le sentit. Après lui avoir serré l'épaule, elle le laissa et continua de chercher les autres.

Les jumeaux, eux éveillés, furent sortis. Mais Naoki avait le dos blessé, certainement car il s'était prit le choc à la place de sa jumelle. Après qu'elle se soit aperçue que tout allait bien pour son dos son regard se porta sur Seiichi et Ilogie qui allaient très bien. Le charpentier, le cartographe et l'inventeur furent libérés de leur statut d'enterré. C'est trois là allaient bien, toutes les personnes présente sortirent, Danty portant le second encore sonné sur son dos.

La lumière apparue une fois sur le pont, quand les Apples virent le bateau et l'équipage qui se trouvaient devant eux ils en restèrent bouche bée.

_« Dans quel galère on c'est encore mit?! » _Telles étaient les pensées de l'équipage de Gabriel.

* * *

**Note de fin de l'auteur :  
**

Alors, que en avez vous pensez cher lecteurs ? Bien ? Pas mal ? Bof ? Tiens, c'est pas aujourd'hui que le film Z de One Piece sort ?  
Il faudrait que je le regarde ! Bye~!


	12. Chapitre 11

**_Note de l'auteur :_**

Comment vous allez cher lecteur ? Moi je vais bien... Sinon le chapitre onze et là ! Trop cool hein ? Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à par le fait que l'histoire prend forme et qu'on apprend des choses sur les personnages. Bonne lecture ~!

* * *

_Gabriel,_

_Ou comment détester les dettes..._

Je me suis réveillé dans une chambre que je ne connais pas... Je ne me souvenais de pas grand chose. Quand Jusu s'était retourné, j'étais tombée dans les pommes. Peut-être étais-je dans un hôpital ? Il y avait des scalpels sur une table en métal près du lit aux draps blancs passé. M'a-t-on opéré ? Tellement de question sans réponse… Mais le plus important était mon équipage ! Allaient-ils bien ? Y avait-il des blessés ? Avec douleur, je m'avançais jusqu'à une porte près le lit. C'est là que je remarquais le bruit des vagues contre une coque et les mouvements des vagues. Un bateau ? Je soupirais et regarda le miroir et je vis que ma poitrine était bandée jusqu'au haut de mon bassin et qu'un mini short couvrait le reste de mon intimité.

Le bruit d'une porte grinçant me sortit de mes pensées. Je pris un scalpel et le lança mais il rate ma cible qui la évité. Merde ! La personne qui se trouvait devant moi n'est autre que Lucky Roo mangeant une cuisse de poulet d'une main et portant dans l'autre des vêtements. Un sourire orne son visage. J'ai envie de l'étrangler...

« -Enfin réveillée !

-Pourquoi « enfin » ? Je dors depuis longtemps ?

-Tu dors depuis une semaine... Tu ne me demande pas comment je m'appel ?

-Je sais quel est votre nom depuis mes dix ans. Je sais que vous faite partit de l'équipage de Shanks, l'un des quatre empereurs du Nouveau monde. Et vous devez savoir des choses sur moi sinon je ne serais pas ici.

-T'es forte ! Tiens, met ça. Le capitaine veut t'voir ! »

C'est avec un sourire qu'il me donna les vêtements qui résumait à une robe bleue... Il se fout de moi ?! Plutôt me priver de pomme pendant un mois que de mettre ce truc ! Avec résignation je mis la chose et j'enfilais des sandales. J'attachais mes cheveux bleus en une longue natte et je sortis, Lucky m'attendait devant la porte avec toujours ce sourire scotché au visage. Le grand homme me conduisit sur le pont où une fête devait se dérouler vu les bruits et l'odeur. Les paroles du mec que j'avais attaqué il y a quelques minutes me reviennent. « Le capitaine veut t'voir »... Shanks Le Roux veut me voir... Je ne voulais pas l'attaquer ? Bref, les hommes présents me regardèrent tandis que je m'avançais. Je vis le capitaine du Red Force -enfin j'imagine qu'on est sur son bateau...- en train de boire une choppe de bière. En me voyant, il s'exclama :

« -Alors enfin réveillée ! Enfin avec tout le sang que tu as perdu c'est un peu normal...

-...

-T'as perdu ta langue ?

-Non, où est mon équipage et mon bateau ?

-T'inquiète ! Viens t'asseoir, tu veut de la bière ou du saké ?

-Aucun des deux. »

Je m'assis contre la rambarde et vis mon bateau accroché au sien, je souris en voyant le Wed mais je repris rapidement mon calme. Avec un regard et air que je ne me connaissais pas, je lui demanda :

« -Vous voulez quoi ?

-Des informations.

-Sur ?

-Toi.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je vous en donner ?

-Tu a une dette envers moi.

-Je suis sûr que vous avez fait chanter mes compagnons pour savoir des choses sur moi. Donc, elle est rempli de mon côté.

-Mes hommes ont sauvés et soignés ton équipage. Il y a donc leurs dettes a payer.

-Je veux savoir s'ils vont bien.

-Ton second est dans le coma. »

Cette phrase me figea. Je murmurais un vague « Merde » et ferma les yeux. J'aurais du faire plus attention ! Jun ne va peut-être jamais ouvrir les yeux ! Mais comment ça a pu arriver ? J'ouvris les yeux et décida d'une chose que je n'aurai jamais crut faire :

« - Demandez-moi les informations. Je vous répondrais, mais je veux un Joker.

-Très bien. »

Certains membres de l'équipage parurent surpris que j'accepte aussi vite mais je n'avais pas le choix. Plus vite ce sera fait et plus vite je pourrais aller voir mes amis. Avec un sourire et une choppe remplie, il me demanda :

« -Ton âge ?

-Dix-huit ans.

-Ta date d'anniversaire ?

-Premier Janvier.

-Ton rêve ?

-Devenir la femme la plus forte du monde. »

Quelques sifflements se firent entendre. Quoi ?! Je réponds ! Mon ambition me perdra comme dit Naoko...

« -Ambitieuse ?

-Plus que n'importe qui.

-Haha ! T'es super comme gamine... Comment s'appelle ta sœur ? »

Comment il sait ça ?! Cet empereur est plus informé que je ne le pense. Et comme je déteste mentir ce rouquin à deux Berry doit le savoir. Un beau sourire apparaît sur mon visage :

« -Haru. Elle s'appelle Haru.

-Jolie prénom. Tu n'es pas de West Blue n'est-ce pas ?

-Non.

-Tu es née à South Blue ?

-Aye.

-Adoptée ?

-En quelque sorte...

-Explique-moi.

-Ma mère était une catin et mon « père » un Marine marié. Ils ont passé une soirée ensemble, le lendemain il la paya et partit. Mais ce qui n'était pas prévu c'est que cette femme tombe enceinte, de moi. Le connard qui m'a conçu est revenu sur l'île six ans plus tard, la femme qui m'a mit au monde continuait sa « profession ». Quand mon « père » a su que j'étais sa fille, il m'a proposé un marché. Le lendemain, je partais pour West Blue. Content ?

-Quel était ce marché ?

-Joker.

-Très bien. Pourquoi ton sniper à le même nom que mon second ? »

Bordel ! Si je le dit Naoki va me tuer. Enfin de toute manière cela se sera un jour ou l'autre... Mais lui, faisait en sorte que ça ne sache pas. Malheureusement la ressemblance était frappante entre son sniper-musicien et le second de l'empereur ! Ma chanteuse ne lui ressemblait pas vu sa taille et son caractère. Après avoir longuement réfléchi je répondis :

« -Demande aux intéressés. J'ai promis de ne rien dire.

-OK.

-Quoi « OK », c'est tout ? Pas de chantage abusif ? Rien ?

-Je le saurais un jour où l'autre alors à quoi bon ? »

C'était définitif, ce mec, je le haïssais ! Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul une nouvelle question se posa après qu'il ait bu :

« -Ton tour de poitrine ?

-Vous n'avez pas d'autre question a poser ?!

-Si mais celle-ci est la plus drôle que j'ai trouvé. Réponds. »

J'aurais eu une arme je l'aurai tué. J'ai mon fruit du démon mais Shanks est certainement plus fort que moi. Alors je suis impuissante. Avec un long soupir, je lui répondis :

« -Quatre-vingt-quinze C. »

Quelques exclamations se firent entendre de nouveau, de main en main des bourses de Berry passèrent. Me dites pas qu'ils ont fait un pari ?! Ma vengeance sera terrible... Le rouquin de mes de... Le rouquin que j'égorgerais bien me regarde, il boit le reste de sa boisson alcoolisée et me jette quelque chose. Par réflexe, je l'attrape et avec surprise je vois une pomme verte. Ma favorite. Son goût légèrement acidulé me fait le plus grand bien une fois croquée. Un peu de jus coula sur mon menton mais cette sensation était ma préférée. Le capitaine de ce navire me regarda avant de me demander :

« -Tu le connais depuis longtemps Jusu ?

-Depuis trop de temps. Que s'est-il passé après que je fus inconsciente ?

-Je l'ai tué. »

En entendant ses paroles, je me sentis... Soulagée ? Une sensation que j'avais de plus en plus ces dernier temps... Quelle allait être la question suivante ?

« -Quel est ton vrai nom ?

-Hein ? Apples.

-Non, ton _vrai_ nom.

-Je ne vois de quoi vous parlez...

-Ta mère. En naissants tu à eu un nom de famille pareil au sien.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas... J'ai inventé mon nom. »

Voyant que je ne mens pas il but le reste de sa choppe. Une question passa dans ma tête alors je la lui posa

« -Quelle heure il est ?

-Il doit être onze heures...

-Et vous faites la fête ?!

-Bah ouais... »

L'ancien mousse du navire de Gol D. Roger se mit à rire. Totalement malade ce type... Boire à cette heure là ?! Sérieux ! Moi déjà que je suis obligée de mettre un bracelet en granit marin pour sentir l'alcool dans mon sang... J'entendis des voix que je connaissais par cœur : Noako et Keiko. Elles sortent par la porte que j'avais prise plus tôt. En me voyant mes deux compagnons courent vers moi. Une fois devant moi, la chanteuse et la médecin me prirent dans leur bras. Entant plus grande qu'elles, la scène devait être drôle... La jumelle de Naoki me sourit et m'expliqua qu'ils l'avaient sauvée, elle et le reste de mes amis. Je haïssais avoir des dettes, mais je n'aurais pas supporté de les perdre. Keiko déclara :

« -J'ai eu peur ! Jun ne se réveil pas et en plus ils sont bizarre ! Surtout le roux... Tu sais qui c'est ? »

Un fou rire prend l'équipage, c'est là que je vis Yassop le tireur d'élite, Ben Beckman le second et tireur lui aussi... Il manque du monde. Mais j'ai des choses plus importantes comme voir Jun et le reste de mon équipage, me changer, trouver un moyen de foutre le camp surtout que je ne savais pas où on était. Le Roux me regarda :

« -Je peux payer le reste de ma dette après ?

-Bien sur. Ce soir, vingt heures, retrouve-moi sur le pont.

-ça marche. »

Une chose de faite. Je n'aimais pas ce type, il allait me demander quelque chose de bizarre ! Rha ! Ma tête me brûlait. Trop réfléchir, tue.

Une fois sur mon navire et sur le pont, tous les membres masculins de mon équipage -sauf mon second- me sautèrent dessus. Un câlin collectif. Angel me souriait comme un taré, Danty me tapota l'épaule amicalement, Ilogie me demanda si j'avais faim avec son air m'en-fout-je-demande-ça comme-ça, Seiichi lui ne fit rien car il savait que j'allais bien, Naoki me serra fort contre lui. Le musicien me murmura à l'oreille :

« -Me fait plus jamais ça.

-Promis.

-Tu porte des robes maintenant ?

-Non, un mec me l'a apportée quand je me suis levée. »

L'ébène me sourit et me lâcha. Il semblait avoir mal au dos... D'un geste rapide, je l'allongeais au sol sur le ventre et souleva son haut. Des bandages en couvraient une majeure partie et un long soupir sorti de ma bouche. Je l'aidais a se lever :

« -Tu comptais me le dire ?!

-Non.

-Pff... Dit le moi la prochaine fois! »

Sans un mot de plus je me dirigeais vers ma cabine. J'ouvris un tiroir où se trouvaient les bandages avec lesquels je camouflais ma poitrine, mon bracelet en granit marin pour l'alcool -ils m'épuisaient mais au moins je me sentais bien avec ça-. Des bandages et des ciseaux en main je recouvris mon ventre jusqu'à mon buste de bandage de façon à ce que tout soit plat.

Je refermais se tiroir puis j'ouvris un autre remplit par quelques vêtements. Un haut noir avec des rayures orange et un pantalon noir attira mon attention. Je retirais cette horrible robe et me changea, les sandales toujours aux pieds. Une fois prête mon nouvel objectif était mon spécialiste du lancer. En sortant de ma cabine je tombais sur Ilogie qui savait que j'allais chercher Jun. Le métisse me conduisit vers l'infirmerie. Quand je vis le cuivré, j'eu mal au cœur.

Le « Disque tranchant » avait la tête entourée de bandages, ses yeux étaient fermés, il avait l'air de dormir. Les remords me firent mal. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici.

Me voyant mal mon cuistot me prit le bras et me fit sortir et m'assit sur une chaise dans sa cuisine. Il me servit un verre de jus de pomme, un sourire de ma part et je le bus d'une traite. Le brun aux yeux bleu me tapota la tête et me dit :

« -Il va s'en sortir.

-Je sais mais je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu vous aider. ça fait mal.

-Jun est certainement entrain de se battre pour se réveiller. J'le connais, il _va _se réveiller.

-Ouais mais quand ?

-Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Allez file, et que je ne te vois pas te morfondre ! »

Je lui souris. Ce type avait le don d'être décontracté en toute circonstance. On voyait qu'il venait des bas quartiers de South Blue. En sortant de la cuisine, la chanteuse et la médecin me prirent chacune un bras pour m'asseoir dans la cabine de la médecin, proche de l'infirmerie. Mon regard blasé les firent sourire. Je savais ce qu'elles allaient me demander. Ma crainte se confirma pour la demande de la jumelle du sniper :

« -Alors... Toi et mon frère vous sortez ensemble ?

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi ?! Vous feriez un beau couple ! Vous auriez pleins d'enfants qui m'appelleraient « Tata » !

-Naoko, Keiko. Vous prenez vos rêves pour des réalités. À ce propos Naoko... Angel t'a fait des avances ? » Ma question lui teinta les joues en rouge quelque instant.

« -Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

-ça crève les yeux qu'il t'aime notre petit inventeur ! Bon, Angel est jeune mais il est bien foutu !

-Oui... » Touchée ! Je n'avais pas fini...

« -Keiko tu as essayé d'embrasser Jun pour le réveiller ?

-Hein ? Bien sur que ou.. NON ! »

Nous partons toutes les trois dans un rire qui me fit le plus grand bien. Mon regard se posa sur la jolie pré-adulte :

« -Hé, ça avance pour notre navigateur et le brun ?

-Non... Il s'est passé un truc sur l'île mais j'en sais pas plus.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Du futur couple. L'écrivain et le cuistot... T'imagine le livre qu'on pourrait écrire sur eux ?

-Ouais... »

Et un autre fou rire. Je les adorais... Nous discutons encore quelques heures. Je leur souris et les remercies, je pris un escarcophone puis j'appelais ma petite sœur de cœur. Elle répondit presque immédiatement d'une voix fatiguée et pleine de lames.

« -GRANDE SOEUR ! Tu va bien ?

-Yosh. Je suis horriblement désolée... J'ai eu un problème sur l'île de la dernière fois... Tu va bien ?

-Oui... J'ai eu peur...

-Ne pleure pas ! Je suis tellement désolée... En plus devine qui m'a sauvé ?

-Heu... Je vois pas. Qui ?

-L'empereur roux.

-Non... Naoki le prend bien ? Tu l'as séparé des autres ? Il t'a posé des questions ?

-Mon sniper le prend bien... Mais c'est le bordel dans sa tête. Et le gouvernement n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de lui coller un avis de recherche avec son nom de famille. Je ne suis pas séparée des autres, et oui le rouquin m'a posé des questions.

-Je suis désolée ! Je dois te laisser, les médecins veulent que je me fasse examiner...Je te rappelle et je t'aime !

-Moi aussi petite sœur. »

L'escargophone s'endormit après qu'elle ait raccroché. Dieu ce qu'elle me manquait. Je sentis un vide au fond de mon cœur, c'est vrai quoi... Presque un an que j'étais parti avec les autres.

Je décidais de sortir sur le pont histoire de prendre l'air, le bruit d'une guitare électrique et d'une voix que je connaissais par cœur retentirent. Naoki jouait de ce magnifique instrument -Angel l'avait fabriqué- et Naoko chantait en changeant sa voix sur certains passages :

« -J'en ai rien à faire à faire de ma réputation

Tu vis dans le passé, c'est une nouvelle génération

Une fille peut faire ce qu'elle veut faire

Et c'est ce que je vais faire

And I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation! »

La guitare à fond, les sons qui s'amplifient... Putain mais elle chantait vraiment bien ! Je remarquais que certains membres de l'équipage de Shanks regardaient ma chanteuse. Je fis un signe au guitariste pour qu'il y aille à fond. Danty et Kän Kaï regardaient en souriant. Keiko était assise sur la rambarde avec Seiichi.

« -Et je me fous de ma réputation

Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais améliorer mon statut

Et je ne vais bien que quand je m'amuse

Et je n'ai pas besoin de plaire à quelqu'un

Et je me fous de ma mauvaise réputation ! »

La chanson continua avec la voix magnifique de la jumelle.

« -Je me fous de ma réputation

Je n'ai jamais eu peur d'une quelconque déviation

Et je me fous pas mal de ce que tu penses

Si tu trouves que je suis bizarre je ne changerai pas

Et je me foutrai toujours de ma mauvaise réputation »

Naoko amplifia sa voix tandis que son frère montait encore le volume

« -Et je me fous de ma réputation

Le monde à des problèmes, il n'y a pas de communication

Et tout le monde peut dire ce qu'il veut dire

Ça ne s'améliore jamais de toute façon

So why I care 'bout a bad reputation anyway ?

J'en ai rien à faire à faire de ma réputation

Tu vis dans le passé, c'est une nouvelle génération

Une fille peut faire ce qu'elle veut faire

Et c'est ce que je vais faire

And I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation !"

Je souris quand elle s'arrêts. Son frère lui tapota la tête tandis qu'elle buvait un verre d'eau, ils étaient adorables. J'aurais adoré avoir un jumeau moi aussi... Mais quand je les voyais se disputer, l'idée ne me semblait plus aussi bonne. Je repris mon sourire quand je vis Ben Bekman regarder mes deux musiciens. Il devait avoir comprit mais Naoki rejettera la seule idée de le voir et de parler avec lui. C'était mal parti cette histoire !

* * *

La chanson et de Avril Lavigne "Bad Reputation". J'adore cette chanson.

Alors ? Ce chapitre sympa ou pas ? J'aimerais bien savoir ! J'espère que vous aimez le prochain ^^. Bye~!


	13. Chapitre 12

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour bonjour ^^ ! Alors je sais je suis en RETARD mais mes profs mon donné plein de devoir style : Devoir maison d'histoire géo, exposée sur l'Odyssée d'Homère... Mais le pire c'est que le conseil de classe est bientôt et que je risque de redoubler donc je dois travaillé à fond. Quand je qui en a qui passe le brevet des collèges... Bonne chance.

Ce chapitre et je trouve correcte : un peu d'humour, les personnages principaux vont souffrir (surtout Angel, vous verrais pourquoi). C'est parti !

* * *

___La proposition,_

_Ou comment ce dire que le cauchemar continu..._

Le soleil se coucha trop tôt au goût de Gabriel. Car oui, elle avait rendez-vous sur le pont avec l'empereur, certaines choses lui revenaient en tête comme le fait quelle voulait faire une alliance avec lui... Après le diner avec ses compagnons, notre héroïne monta sur le pont de son rival. Alors que la sphinx posait le pied dessus, le Roux arriva.

_« Il m'attendait ? » _Pensa-t-elle. Son regard dériva sur son bras manquant... Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il lui en manquait un avec le long manteau qu'il portait habituellement sur ses épaules. L'homme lui fit un sourire et lui demanda :

« -Alors ? Il va bien ton second ?

-Dans le coma.

-En fait, on t'a donné une drogue qui t'a fait oublier certaines choses...

-Sérieux ?! C'est pour ça que...

-Que quoi ?

-Rien. Des questions ? Je veux en finir avec ma dette rapidement pour mettre le cap sur l'île suivante !

-Oui, j'en ai. Pourquoi tu ne mens pas ?

-Je ne mens pas car je refuse de faire comme beaucoup de personnes qui m'entourent.

-OK. Comment fonctionne ton fruit du démon ? Je veux tous les détails.

-Mon fruit à changer totalement mon métabolisme j'ai des organes en plus et une vie rallongée de deux ans. Je peux utiliser trois formes de transformation. La première est la forme féline du lion, la seconde celle ailée de l'aigle et la troisième est l'hybride. La dernière forme me demande un effort considérable même avec mon corps modifié. Mais il y a malheureusement des inconvénients, comme de pas pouvoir nager ou être rejeté par la mer, je ne pas boire de l'alcool car je me régénère, je risque de mourir si je tombe enceinte, mon cerveau marche moins bien à certain moment, les drogues mette un certain temps à disparaitre si j'ai été blessée... Bref pleins de choses qui ne me font pas peur.

-Ouais, ça en fait un paquet ! Pourquoi vouloir être la femme la plus forte du monde ? »

La demande pouvait paraitre simple mais Gabriel réfléchit... Pourquoi avait-elle ce rêve ? Pour la gloire ? La reconnaissance ? Elle ne savait pas mais c'est son rêve. Et personne ne pourrait lui donner l'envie d'en avoir un autre. Le destin était rempli de mystère...

« -J'en sais rien. Mais je veux le réaliser car il me donne une raison de vivre en plus.

-T'es une drôle de gamine... »

Il sourit avant de s'accouder à la rambarde. Le regard du manchot se porta sur le ciel étoilé, magnifique. La capitaine fit de même, elle adorait passer du temps avec son second à admirer ce ciel quand il n'avait que neuf ans tous les deux. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit un sentiment de bonheur remplir son cœur. La bleu ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était un sentiment sympa. Le capitaine du bateau sur lequel elle était lui demanda :

« -Tu veut pas faire parti de mon équipage ?

-Non merci.

-OK, et que dirais-tu de juste faire des missions pour moi ? Ta prime sera certainement en hausse, les gens vont parler de toi, et surtout tu n'aura pas à faire grand chose. J'ai appris que tu voulais faire une alliance avec moi...

-Je vais réfléchir.

-Tu as jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la prochaine île. On se séparera là-bas.

-Très bien... Juste une question... Qui vous a volé votre bras ?

-On ne va pas volé. La personne pour qui je l'ai perdu se nomme Luffy.

-Connait pas... Il a de la famille ?

-Oui, un frère qui s'appelle Ace et un grand-père : Le vice-amiral Garp. »

La jeune Gabriel eu un choc en apprenant la nouvelle. Alors Portgas avait de la famille ? Intéressant... Elle ne comprenait pas du tout le capitaine du Red Force. Il était serein et sérieux... Et des fois c'était impossible de savoir à quoi il pensait ! La capitaine posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« -Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? C'est vrai vous aviez juste à me laisser me vider de mon sang et puis...

-Je n'en sais rien mais tu m'intrigues. C'est vrai quoi : tu dois avoir eu à te salir les mains dés le plus jeune âge, tu as des ennemis un peu partout, tu as un rêve, des relations et surtout des personnes qui crois en toi alors que tu te détestes. Pourquoi tu te détestes ?

-Car je n'aurais jamais du venir au monde.

-Juste pour ça ?

-Non. Pour ce que j'ai fait ressentir aux personnes que j'aime.

-T'es bizarre.

-Je sais, merci. »

_« Cette gamine est vraiment étrange... » _Le rouquin sourit à cette pensée :

« -Hey, pourquoi tu as inventé ton nom ?

-Car je ne voulais pas recevoir celui de l'homme qui m'a conçu.

-Tu n'aime pas vraiment tes parents.

-Je ne les ais jamais considérés comme tel.

-Ton second, c'est bien un bourgeois de l'île de Codémashiû ? »

La question posa un blanc. La bleu ciel le savait bien sûr mais lui, d'où le savait-il ?! L'envie d'étrangler Shanks remonta au galop dans l'esprit de Gabi mais elle se retient :

« -Peut-être...

-Répond sincèrement.

-Oui.

-Tu vivais là-bas non ?

-Je viens de là-bas aux yeux du gouvernement. Et vous ? D'où venez-vous ?

-Secret. Je suis originaire de South Blue mais je ne te dit pas l'île.

-Pas juste. »

La sphinx des vergers reprit sa contemplation des étoiles. Vraiment magnifique.

« -Dites, vous pensez qu'on va où en mourant ?

-Je ne sais pas. Et toi ?

-Je dirais qu'on se change en étoile. Chaque personne brille d'une certaine façon : qu'on soit pirate, Marine, révolutionnaire ou simple citoyen. On va là haut. Mon idée peut paraître enfantine mais je pense que ça doit être ça...

-D'une certaine façon ça doit être vrai. Bon je vais rentrer dans ma cabine, passe une bonne soirée Gabi.

-Il y a que mon équipage qui peut m'appeler comme ça !

-Haha ! He bien maintenant moi aussi. Bonne nuit Apples Gabriel.

-Ouais c'est ça... »

Un sourire se posa sur le visage des deux capitaines...

**« Le jeu ne fait que commencer... Voyons voir comment va évoluer mon pion. »**

_Le lendemain matin, salle à manger des Apples :_

« -Ilogie, je peux avoir un verre de lait s'il te plaît ?

-Tiens Angel.

-Merci ! »

Dix membres de l'équipage de la sphinx prenaient leur petit-déjeuner : Seiichi écrivait tout en buvant un café, Angel regardait les nouvelles dans le journal en buvant un verre de lait avec Naoko, Naoki discutait avec Kän Kaï pour savoir ce dont ils avaient besoin pour la prochaine île, Keiko et Danty mangeaient des pâtisseries chaudes, et enfin Ilogie commençait à boire une boisson avec des fruits exotiques une fois que tous furent servi.

Mais il manquait deux personnes à ce tableau habituel -enfin trois en comptant Cael-, il était évidant que l'ambiance n'était absolument pas la même sans les deux meneurs. Les rires, les discutions importantes, les informations... Il manquait tout ça. Gabriel n'était pas revenu dans sa cabine la veille.

Ce fut Naoki qui craqua le premier :

« -Je vais la chercher ! »

Le jumeau de la chanteuse sortit et prit la direction du pont du rouquin. Quand il sauta par-dessus les deux rambardes -et qu'il s'écroula sur le pont- un homme au tatouage et à la couple de cheveux de couleur bizarre (je pense qu'il y a pire... genre Angel) l'interpella. Le sniper le reconnu comme étant tireur d'élite tout comme lui, Yassop d'après le tatouage.

« -Oï ! Le gamin qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Beckman ! »

Le sniper musicien prit la peine de se lever et de se retourner :

« -Oui ?

-ça te dit un concours ? Celui qui tire le mieux ?

-J'ai pas le temps. Vous n'auriez pas vu ma capitaine ?

-Je l'ai vu dormir près de la rambarde ce matin. Totalement crevée la gamine... Elle doit être plus loin. À moins que le capitaine ne l'ai emmené dormir dans l'infirmerie.

-Merci pour le renseignement.

-De rien ! »

Il reparti à la recherche de sa précieuse capitaine. L'ébène la trouva prés d'une rambarde, allongée, un long manteau noir sur ces épaules. Elle semblait paisible... En plein rêve, Naoki se souvient que Gabriel ne faisait que des cauchemars et que de ce fait la capitaine dormait très mal la nuit. Le frère de Naoko mit la jeune capitaine sur son épaule. Il essaya de ne pas tomber car sa maladresse légendaire ne l'aidait pas beaucoup... Ce fut sans blessure et chute que les deux amis arrivèrent dans la cabine. Le noiraud posa sa capitaine sur le lit et lui retira le manteau. La jeune femme gémit doucement, heureusement pour Naoki elle ne se réveilla pas.

Quand il fut sorti il se dirigea vers sa précédente destination et il retourna sur le pont de l'empereur. Il lança le manteau à un membre de l'équipage, cela fait, le noir partit prendre une douche pour essayer d'oublier durant quelques minutes ces problèmes...

_« Au moins je m'ennuie pas... » _Le noir sourit à cette pensée. Il passait pour un débile mais cette vie lui allait très bien : Boire, jouer de la musique, rester avec sa sœur, découvrir le monde, tirer au fusil... Sa capitaine lui offrait une vie tellement belle sans le savoir. Naoki ressentait comme une dette envers la bleue.

Une dette qu'il était impossible payer entièrement.

Gabriel les avait sauvés, lui et sa sœur, quand ils en avaient eu le plus besoin. Mais pas qu'eux : Ilogie, Seiichi, Kän Kaï, Keiko, Angel et même Jun. Elle avait eu un tel impacte sur leurs vies... Ils ne pouvaient la remercier. Même les mots ne pouvaient décrire à quel point ils lui en étaient redevables. Enfin c'était une autre histoire.

_« Je pourrais crever pour toi, capitaine... »_

_Dans la salle à manger, quelque minute après le départ du sniper musicien ..._

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Ilogie, le cuisinier, décida de le combler en demandant au plus jeune -c'est-à-dire Angel- les nouvelles :

« -Une bête encore non identifiée s'attaque à des familles de Marine. On ignore si cette chose possède un fruit du démon mais on la surnomme « La panthère aux yeux bleus ». Intéressant non ? Il y a aussi un article sur « L'homosexualité chez les pirates du Shin Sekai ».

-Les journalistes sont bizarres... » La voie de Naoko réveilla les autres.

« -On approuve ! »

Quand le petit-déjeuner des quelques pirates fut fini, le métisse commença à manger après avoir débarrassé. Le matin, il mangeait peu un jus de fruit exotique, du pain frais avec diverses confitures.

L'adulte originaire de South Blue commença son « desayuno" -comme il l'appelait dans sa langue- mais un intrus blond aux yeux émeraudes entra dans la pièce. Le brun posa le journal qu'il venait d'ouvrir à la page où se trouvait l'article sur "L'homosexualité chez les pirates du Shin Sekai" pour regarder Seiichi :

"-T'as encore faim ?

-Non, je voulais de voir.

-Assis-toi, tu veux quoi ?" Le cuisinier regarda l'écrivain s'assoir ;

"-Je veux réessayer…

-Quoi, tu veux réessayer quoi ? Si c'est la cuisine, je te conseille de ne pas retenter, t'as failli foutre le feu la dernière fois et t'as réussi à me casser en deux une louche avec de l'eau froide...

-Je ne parle pas pour ça... J'ai définitivement fait une croix dessus. Je voudrais… que tu m'embrasses encore."

La dernière phrase laissa notre ami bouche-bée. Il n'y croyait pas. Il y a une semaine à peine, le navigateur le rejetait sous prétexte que tout ce qui était arrivé était du au gaz et aux illusions, que ce n'était pas ce qu'ils ressentais réellement, et maintenant il lui demandait de l'embrasser ?! Ilogie soupira puis le regarda dans les yeux. Les yeux du blond étaient si...Verts ? Oui mais un vert profond, impossible à décrire tellement il était beau. Finalement notre cuistot se décida :

"-C'est d'accord. Mais à une seule condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu ressens _vraiment_ pour moi.

-Très bien. Embrasse-moi d'abord."

L'écrivain n'avait pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois que les lèvres de son compagnon touchaient déjà les siennes. Seiichi se sentait étrangement bien et le baiser s'approfondit, le cuisinier venant de South Blue qui s'était levé pour l'embrasser avait désormais les mains sur ses épaules. Le navigateur de Gabriel ferma les yeux pour apprécier le contact encore plus. Ils oublièrent tout ce qui les entourait, ils étaient bien tous les deux mais malheureusement la porte s'ouvrit sur le plus jeune de l'équipage -à savoir Angel- qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant les deux hommes s'embrasser langoureusement. Malheureusement le multicolore s'évanouit, choqué par cette information brutale.

Les deux hommes qui avaient été interrompu se tournèrent vers le plus petit. Ilogie soupira puis alla en aide au pauvre gamin... Pendant que le brun amenait le gamin dans sa cabine Seiichi se posait des questions. Il laissa tomber et partit vers son endroit favori : la vigie. Mais son esprit ne pensait qu'à une personne : le brun de cuisinier.

_"Dans quoi je me suis embarqué ?!"_

_Sur le bateau de l'homme le plus puissant du monde …_

Ace en avait marre. Les sensations étranges continuaient de lui faire mal au cœur, et ça sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Le jeune homme se trouvait dans son dortoir, les yeux fixés vers le plafond et les mains derrière la tête. Il soupira puis on l'appela pour le déjeuner. Avec un sourire il accourut vers la salle à manger, le seul Portgas D. regarda les personnes présentes : Il reconnut ses anciens compagnons, les nouveaux, quelques commandants (certains étant en mission), le capitaine et les autres. L'ébène s'assit à coté de Marco, commandant de la première division. Le blond le regarda et lui demanda :

"-Alors, toujours mal ?

-Ouais...

-J'ai un truc important à te dire.

-C'est quoi ?

-ça concerne Apples Gabriel. Elle sera bientôt sur l'Archipel des Couleurs, et devine quoi ? On va accoster là-bas. On y reste deux semaines. Tu ne voulais pas te battre avec elle ?

-Si. J'ai aussi des questions à lui poser. La chance me sourit on dirait.

-Fais attention, cette femme est une grosse tarée à ce qu'il parait. J'me demande comment Bay a pu la supporter.

-Elle doit être sympa cette Apples, non ?

-Peut-être... Tu verras bien, tu me raconteras car je dois partir peu avant notre arrivée sur l'archipel.

-Mince..."

Le poing ardent soupira puis commença à manger son ragoût de monstre marin -triple portions pour le noiraud. Quand il attaqua le dessert un homme qu'Ace reconnu comme Leac -un espion travaillant pour un peu pour tout le monde- entra. Ses yeux était bandés par un foulard épais pour éviter qu'il ne voit ce qui ce passe. Tout le monde le regarda enlever ce qui lui cachait la vue et l'ancien rookie observa l'homme : les yeux vert foncé et les cheveux roux avec une plume dedans, une boucle d'oreille en diamant à l'oreille droite, des vêtements courts et clairs, de taille moyenne et un petit sourire au coin. L'ébène ne lui trouvait rien de spécial mais le rouquin avait l'air gentil de loin. Le nouvel arrivant salua le capitaine et déclara :

"-J'ai des informations sur ce que vous m'aviez demandé. Ici ou ailleurs ?

-Je n'ai rien à cacher à mes fils. Ici, à moins que ça parle d'autre chose de plus important..?

-Non, c'est juste ce que vous m'avez demandé. Le pirate Nylla Jusu dit "Le bourgeois" est mort, lui et beaucoup de son équipage. Il a été tué par Shanks le Roux. Le second du mort est toujours vivant mais il a réussi à s'enfuir.

-Il y avait des prisonniers sur le navire ?

-Oui. Une rookie.

-Qui ça ?

-Apples Gabriel.

-Elle est vivante ?

-Oui. Elle a été sauvée par le rouquin."

Les réactions dans la pièce furent différentes : Ace et beaucoup furent surpris, Marco et d'autres commandants soupirèrent et les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel. Leac fit un rapide rapport et à la fin l'homme le plus fort du monde lui donna une bourse remplie de Berry, le roux remercia le capitaine du navire puis il remit son foulard autour des yeux et quelqu'un le ramena sur le pont en le guidant.

Une fois parti, tout le monde se posa des questions les uns aux autres sur ce qui se passait au juste. La voie forte et puissante d'Edward coupa court aux conversations :

"-Je veux rencontrer cette gamine."

Marco soupira puis lui répondit :

"-On la rencontra, mais pas pour le moment. Par contre Ace, je veux que tu la rencontre.

-Quo.."

Le blond tourna sa tête vers l'ancien capitaine du Spade qui était soudain bien silencieux... Tout l'équipage réagi en même temps :

"-Putain, il s'est endormi !"

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :  
**

C'était le chapitre douze. Je n'ai sais pas du tout quand va sortir le chapitre treize mais pas la semaine prochaine en tout cas. Si vous pouvez laissez moi une review. Merci Lisen-chan, le lecteur derrière sont écran et surtout mon à ordinateur qui a eu un virus. À la prochaine !


	14. Chapitre 13

**Note de l'auteur :**

Hey ! Salut tout le monde, me revoilà en retard mais avec un super chapitre. J'ai une bonne nouvelle (enfin plus pour moi ^^) Je passe en 5ème ! YEAH ! Je suis trop heureuse alors je me suis dépêché de sortir se chapitre. Bon, il est pas hyper longs et pas important mais ça fait un petit break. J'ai commencé un nouveau projet sur le fandom de _Kuroko no Basket_ qui si tout ce passe bien sort la semaine prochaine. On se voit en bas !

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

_La semaine,_

_Ou comment se dire que la semaine peut être longue... Même très longue._

Danty soupira. Il était certainement le plus vieux de l'équipage, après tout il avait trente-deux ans... D'ailleurs l'ours se demandait souvent pourquoi il avait suivi Gabriel... Enfin ne parlons pas de ça.

Aujourd'hui Seiichi leur avait apprit que la prochaine île semblait être un archipel : L'archipel des Couleurs. La particularité de ses îles tenait au fait qu'il y avait six rois pour six îles. Les noms de ses six rois étaient Le roi du Bleu Ao, la reine Rosalia du pays des femmes roses, l'empereur du rouge Aka, le prince du jaune Kiro, le roi du mauve Mura et enfin le duc vert Ze. Il semblerait qu'un traité les empêchait de se déclarer la guerre entre eux et pour cela ils avaient tous été élevés ensemble jusqu'à leur douze ans. Et aussi ils n'avaient pas le droit d'épouser un autre roi ou reine de l'archipel sous peine de perdre la couronne.

Gabriel avait décidé d'accoster sur l'île du bleu. Enfin elle pouvait changer d'avis surtout qu'il y a Cael qu'il leur avait donné rendez-vous et que lui aussi changeait souvent d'avis.

Malheureusement ils leur restaient encore une semaine avant de pouvoir accoster là-bas.

C'était surtout une semaine de plus avec l'équipage de Shanks. La capitaine commençait sérieusement à avoir envie de meurtre surtout qu'il venait tous les jours lui demander si elle acceptait sa proposition. Le problème c'était que la bleue ne savais pas du tout. De plus, Jun n'était toujours pas sortit de son coma et la jeune femme s'inquiétait sérieusement. Les jumeaux essayaient de l'occuper en vain... elle n'arrivait pas à se distraire.

Ce matin, le roux qui vivait à coter était venu les voir lorsqu'ils étaient tous réunis sur le pont. Et cet imbécile heureux n'était pas venu seul car plusieurs membres de son équipage l'accompagnaient. Ce fut le cuistot qui demanda en voyant le macho s'accouder à la rambarde :

« -C'est pour quoi ?

- ça vous dirait de faire la fête avec nous ? »

Les Apples se tournèrent vers Gabi... Elle réfléchit longtemps à la question, cherchant à déceler le moindre piège :

« -Pourquoi pas. Mais t'es au courant qu'il n'est que neuf heures du matin ?

-Tu me tutoies maintenant ?

-Vous ne répondez pas à ma question. Et oui, car tu fais la même chose alors qu'on ne se connaissait même pas il y a trois jours. T'es sûr qu'on peut faire la fête à neuf heures ?

-Bien-sûr ! Bon, on vous attend sur notre pont. »

Et sur ces paroles, le rouquin repartit avec ses compagnons. La bleue soupira puis se tourna, pleine de détermination et déclara :

« -Alors là, les gars, on doit assurer… Naoki ! Tu joues avec ses musiciens, Naoko met ta plus belle robe, Danty va dans la réserve et prend un baril de saké, Keiko tu fais en sorte que PERSONNE ne boit d'alcool, utilise tous les moyens que tu veux mais faut que ça marche. Seiichi, Ilogie, Angel et Kaï vous faites ce que vous voulez. Vous avez tous cinq minutes. Top chrono ! »

Quand la sphinx eu terminée, tous ses précieux amis coururent accomplirent leur tache : le sniper prit un instrument quelconque avec son fusil dans son dos, sa sœur mit une robe d'été noire avec une ceinture blanche qui épousait ses forme à merveille, l'ours prit le tonneau, Keiko trouva une plante qui donnait envie de vomir à quiconque buvait de l'alcool puis elle mit une robe grise claire. La capitaine, elle, attendait les bras croisés.

Quand tout le monde fut prêt, ils établir des tours de garde pour veiller sur Jun, mais de façon à ce que Gabriel n'ait pas à le faire.

Une fois sur le pont de l'empereur, les Apples entendirent les bruits de la fête qui avait déjà commencée : des rires, de la musique.

Mais avant de se montrer, Apples demanda à Keiko de donner aux autres la plante totalement inconnue et bizarre... Les feuilles marron aux taches jaunes ne donnaient pas envie. La jolie médecin leur expliqua le but du produit : les empêcher de boire une goutte d'alcool. Il suffisait de la mâcher pour sentir les effets.

Lorsque que tout le mondes eu fini (à part la capitaine qui n'en avait pas besoin), la rookie s'avança avec les quelques membres de son équipage pirate.

La musique baissa un peu pour laisser le roux parler. Les personnes présentes les regardèrent d'un œil intéressé pour certains et curieux pour d'autres. Apparemment ils se demandaient ce qu'allait dire « la gamine » comme l'appelait le macho. D'ailleurs celui-ci avait une coupe pleine à la main et se tourna vers la bleu pour s'exclamer :

« -Ha ! Salut la gamine ! Quel vent t'amène ?

-Tu m'as invité s'pèce de vieil ivrogne !

-Oï, fait attention à ce que tu dis je suis pas un ivrogne !

-T'es quoi alors ? »

Pendant que les deux capitaines se disputaient, Naoki se présenta à certains musiciens. Naoko se présenta à ceux qui lui demandait, Angel se fit enlever par un Yassop -qui avait abusé de la boisson- et qui lui parlait de son fils qui avait le même âge que l'inventeur, Keiko discuta avec un homme au crâne rasé avec un singe sur l'épaule. Les autres regardèrent leurs compagnons puis se mêlèrent à la fête à neuf heures vingt du matin.

La possédante du fruit du _Sin sin no mi_ sourit et bu avec le rouquin -totalement bourré- :

« -Tu connais Mihawk Dracule ?

-Bien sur ! Tu l'a d'jà rencontré ?

-Ouais... Plusieurs fois. On était rivaux mais comme j'ai perdu un bras il me sous-estime.

-Je vois. J'aurais tellement aimé connaître ça. Vous avez eu de la chance d'être mousse sur le bateau de Roger.

-Ouais. C'était vraiment cool.

-Comment il était ?

-Super, il dégageait quelque chose de vraiment puissant... Comment tu sais que j'étais mousse sur l'Oro Jackson ?

-Disons que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a parlé de toi... Un vieil ami à toi qui lui aussi était sur l'Oro Jackson.

-J'vois pas qui ça peut-être... »

La jeune femme le regarda boire un autre verre de la boisson alcoolisée. Elle, ne buvait pas beaucoup car de toute manière son organisme allait détruire la liqueur avant même qu'elle ne puisse en ressentir les premiers effets. Son regard vert se porta sur son musicien qui fut obligé de montrer ses talents de sniper. Un petit sourire fleurit sur son visage de porcelaine...

_« Ils ne vont pas être déçus ...» _Pensa-t-elle.

Le noiraud, quand à lui, stressait un peu. Il avait beau être un génie et un bon tireur, il restait cependant maladroit et un peu timide. C'était donc avec toute la concentration que pouvait produire son esprit qu'il ferma les yeux puis dirigea son arme vers le ciel. Son doigt appuya sur la gâchette. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, une énorme ombre tombait du ciel. Tout le monde se poussa de plusieurs pas. Les musiciens regardèrent la forme atterrir dans un grand fracas.

Un serpent avec des ailes.

Keiko -qui s'était poussé pour éviter de se prendre au moins une tonne dessus- déclara :

« -Il est mort par balle.

-Incroyable ses gosses... »

Le second d'Akagami souriait en coin. Le sniper regarda le serpent qu'il venait de tuer, ce truc là devait voler à au moins de trente mille mètres d'altitude. Ilogie, qui s'ennuyait, commençait déjà a le couper avec un énorme couteau, il fut vite aidé par un sabreur qui fit rapidement de grosses tranches. La jumelle du tireur d'élite regarda Angel qui lui répondit d'un sourire. Elle soupira avant d'aller vers son frangin :

« -Naoki, Angel à fait un truc à ton fusil...

-J'me disais aussi. »

Il soupira puis caressa les cheveux de la chanteuse.

« -C'est à Seiichi la garde de Jun là ?

-Yep. Après c'est à toi petite sœur.

-Tu pourras éviter de tomber ou de faire un truc maladroit ?

-Ouais... »

Elle lui sourit puis la noiraude alla vers son ami plus jeune qu'elle de trois ans.

Quelques minutes plus tard le navigateur blond appela la chanteuse qui partit le remplacer au chevet de leur supérieur. Le blond fut appelé par sa capitaine qui lui demanda de voir si le Log réagissait au magnétisme des îles. Il le fit mais il savait très bien qu'elle lui donnait une excuse pour aller voir Ilogie. Car oui ce n'était pas l'écrivain de navigateur qui gardait le Log Pose mais le cuistot. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car Gabriel l'avait décidé pour une raison inconnue... Parfois l'adulte aux yeux verts se demandait si elle avait un cerveau car ce n'était pas du tout logique. Mais on ne contestait pas les ordres de la Sphinx. Seiichi trouva finalement le brun entrain de cuisiner le serpent avec le cuisinier du rouquin :

« -Elle est vachement épaisse cette peau...

-Yep. C'est souvent ça dans le Shin Sekai. »

_« Ouais, ils parlent de bouffe... » _Se dit le blond.

Sur l'île du Bleu, Palais royal

« -Rosalia...

-Oui mon Ao ?

-T'es au courant que t'es juste la témoin? Non pas la mariée.

-Oui mais cette robe est magnifique !

-Ao, Rosalia. Ne vous disputez pas.

-Aka tu me soûle grave.

-Je sais.

-Les gars, on a un problème...

-Quoi ?!

-Me criez pas dessus !

-Pardon Kiro mais le mariage de Ao me met sur les nerfs. Quel est le problème ?

-Rosalia fait pas l'innocente ! Tu as changé le costume de Heyo contre une robe !

-Je ne vois pas du TOUT de quoi tu parle !

-Il reste du thé ?

-J'm'ennuis...

-Ze, Mura.

-Oui ?

-Taisez-vous... »

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors ? Bon je remercie encore Lisen-chan. Merci à mes lecteurs de me lire, manifesté-vous !


	15. Chapitre 14

**Note de l'auteur :**

Et voici le chapitre quatorze ! J'aime bien ce chapitre... Excusez-moi d'avoir mi autant de tant pour le publié mais j'avais pas trop le temps. Vos review mon fait plaisir, encore merci ^^

**Réponse au review des personnes non inscrite :**

**_kripee_** : J'aime beaucoup ce passage de Mulan, il est excellent ! Merci pour ta petite correction mais en t'en fait : j'en suis parfaitement au courant ! Ao et Aka ne sont que des surnoms, mais on sera ça bien après !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Les vieux souvenirs,_

_Ou comment avoir le sourire aux lèvres._

Gabriel était là. Dans l'infirmerie à coté de son second et meilleur ami, sa main tenant celle du convalescent tandis que l'autre caressait ses doux cheveux cuivré.

La bleu aux yeux vert pomme avait prit le tour de garde de son cuisinier pour qu'il puise profiter de la fête avec les autres. Un magnifique sourire fleurit sur le visage de notre héroïne, dieu quelle aimait ses compagnons. Elle observa son cher second... Qu'il avait l'air paisible et fragile comme ça ! Apples soupira :

« - Dit Jun, tu te souviens de notre rencontre ? On devait avoir cinq ans... Ouais, tu venais de fuguer de ton manoir à cause de tes parents qui avaient critiqués ton désir d'aventure et après avoir couru longtemps tu te retrouvais seul, sans personne... »

La jeune femme soupira d'aise avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser bercer pour les souvenirs...

_Quand elle avait trouvé ce gamin ressemblant à un ange il devait être tard, vers vingt-deux heures. Bref, Gabriel se souvenait de lui car ses parents étaient des amis du son « père » et elle l'avait vue à une soirée de la Marine. Ce gamin à peine plus haut que trois pommes la regarda un instant, haletant à cause de sa course. _ _La fille aux yeux vert pomme lui sourit, assise sur la branche d'un arbre. Elle décida de lui parler :_

_« Pourquoi t'es tout seul ? Tu sais pas ? Je m'appelle Apples Gabriel. Tu veux une pomme ? J'ai tout un champ pas loin de chez moi ! Dis, tu veux pas devenir mon ami ?_

_-Pose pas autant de questions... Je suis tout seul car j'ai fugué. Et non merci pour la pomme. Je ne souhaite pas non plus devenir l'ami d'une bâtarde._

_-Très bien ! »_

_Le gamin aux yeux miel haussa un sourcil : pourquoi elle souriait encore ? Non mais il venait de l'insulter là ?! Tout le monde sur l'île disait qu'elle était folle. Gabriel savait ce qu'il pensait :_

_« -Oui je suis folle apparemment... T'es pas le neveu du constructeur de bateaux sur le port ?_

_-ça te regarde ?_

_-Non. Dis, tu pourrais être sympa !_

_-Pourquoi je le serais avec une fille de traînée ?_

_-Je sais pas... Par respect, mais en fait t'es comme tout les autres gamins de riche : imbus d'eux même et stupides._

_-Qui t'a donné le droit de m'insulter ?!_

_-Personne, mais tu vois : j'ai raison. _

_-Tu veux te battre ?!_

_-Peut-être, mais sérieusement, tu ne fait pas le poids._

_-Je suis tout à fait capable de te battre !_

_-Ouais c'est ça, tu devrais rentrer chez toi._

_-NON ! Qui t'es pour me donner des conseils, salope ? T'es juste la bâtarde du commandant !_

_-Yep et alors ?_

_-ça ne te fait rien mes insultes ou quoi ? »_

_Le sourire de Gabriel était toujours là, sur sa branche elle ressemblait à une nymphe : ses longs cheveux lui allaient aux genoux, ses grand yeux vert portaient une lueur de bonheur, son teint pâle lui donnait un air innocent... Si cette fille n'était pas une traînée il ferait en sorte qu'elle lui appartienne. Après un moment la bleu se mit à rire, un rire mélodieux et doux pour les oreilles de Jun :_

_« -Comme si les insultes d'un bourge pouvait me faire du mal !_

_-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le bourge ?_

_-Non et j'ai pas envie de le savoir »_

_Ce fut trop pour le jeune héritier, il sauta sur la petite fille ce qui la fit tomber de sa branche. Le gamin aux yeux couleurs miel lui donna un coup de poing mais la fille aux yeux verts ne se laissa pas faire car elle se tourna de façon à se retrouver sur Jun. Mais lui non plus ne se laissa pas faire car il fit la même chose... Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à arriver à l'autre bout de l'île, c'est-à-dire près des vergers de pomme. Essoufflés les deux enfants se regardèrent avec haine, enfin, plus le jeune garçon. La jolie bleue sourit avant de se lever_

_« -Bon, c'était bien sympa mais j'ai plein de truc à faire._

_-Tu compte me laisser seul dans le coin des pauvres ?_

_-Bha tu peux rentrer tout seul. Tu connais la route à moins que... »_

_Le petit cuivré rougit légèrement avant de tourner la tête..._

_« -Non ! Je rêve t'es jamais venu ici ?_

_-Oui... Je ne sors presque jamais de chez moi._

_-Mince. Je vais te laisser ! Bye~ !_

_-Attends me laisse pas !_

_-Et pourquoi ? Donne-moi une seule raison de rester. »_

_Le jeune héritier réfléchit... Mais vraiment longtemps avant de répondre :_

_« -Car tu dois m'obéir !_

_-Comme si... Je te laisse, demain je dois me lever tôt pour préparer le petit-déjeuner._

_-Ce n'est pas ta bonne qui le fait ? »_

_Gabriel le regarda avec un air sombre avant de lui dire :_

_« -C'est moi la bonne. »_

« -Hey capitaine ! C'est à moi de surveiller Jun ! »

Angel arriva dans la pièce tout sourire mais il le perdit quand il vit le visage de la sphinx : bouffi, avec des larmes coulant de ses yeux...

« -Capitaine ! Ça va ?

-Ce n'est rien Angel... Juste quelques souvenirs.

-Vous voulez un mouchoir ?

-Non c'est bon, je te laisse, je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

-Très bien... »

La bleu se leva, embrassa Jun sur le front puis tapota la tête son petit inventeur avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

Dès quelle fut dans sa chambre elle éclata en sanglot après s'être jetée dans son lit, la capitaine du Wed prit une photo de sa sœur et la serra contre elle... Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un quand elle se rappelait sa vie avec sa famille adoptive. En général,c'était Jun qui restait avec son amie durant une journée entière s'il le fallait. Qui aurait cru que deux gamins pourtant tellement différents auraient pu devenir des amis ?

Pas eux en tout cas.

Apples le détestait au début, ce gamin de riche était arrogant et égoïste ! Elle n'imaginait pas qu'ils allaient tous les deux devenir de bons amis.

Enfin c'était une autre histoire qui datait d'une semaine après leur rencontre. Gabriel fut sortie de ses pensées par quelqu'un qui toqua à la porte de sa cabine avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse.

« -Tu va bien la gami... »

La personne qui l'avait ouverte se trouvait être Shanks qui s'arrêta en voyant le visage de la jeune femme. Le roux ferma la porte doucement et s'approcha du lit de la sphinx.

« -Te moques pas de moi, le vieux...

-J'ai pas que ça à faire tu sais. Et arrête de me traiter de vieux !

-Alors arrête de me traiter de gamine !

-Si tu veux. Tu pleures souvent ?

-Non c'est juste que j'avais besoin de craquer.

-Je vois, tu veux en parler ?

-Comme si ça t'intéressait de m'écouter...

-Oï ! Je fais des efforts. Tu me fais penser à un gamin de ton âge... En plus t'es née le même jour que lui.

-Tu veut parler de Portgas D. Ace ?

-Oui, je l'ai rencontré avant qu'il ne rejoigne Barbe Blanche. Il paraît qu'il sera sur l'archipel des couleurs. »

Gabriel sourit comme une gamine avant de reprendre son sérieux.

« -T'es pas bourré toi ?

-Si pourquoi ?

-Non comme ça... »

Dans les cales du rouquin...

Entre deux tonneaux se trouvait Ilogie et Seiichi, les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient dans les yeux. Avant que le navigateur ne demande :

« -Tu compte attendre longtemps pour me parler ? J'ai pas que ça à faire, et si c'est pour baiser tu peux toujours aller te rhabiller !

-Mais non ce n'est pas pour ça ! Je voulais te parler de Keiko...

-Quoi ?

-Elle a décidé de nous casser ensemble !

-QUOI ! T'es sérieux ?!

-Bha oui, tu me prends pour qui ?

-Pour un illettré de South Blue.

-J'ai un minimum de culture !

-Ouais ouais... Bref, tu a un plan ?

-Oui. On fait comme s'il ne c'était rien passé, on se sourit juste et on ne reste pas seuls ensemble.

-ça me va.

-OK. »

Ils sortirent tout les deux de la cale et comme par hasard ils croisèrent leur médecin de bord, qui toute sourire demanda :

« -Vous faisiez quoi ? Ensemble, dans la cale, seuls, pendant dix minutes ?

-On cherchait un tonneau ! répondit le jeune homme avec l'accent.

-Je ne vois pas de tonneau.

-C'est normal on vient le cherchez ! Cette fois c'était le blond qui avait répondu.

-Mhh... À tout à l'heure. »

Quand la futur adulte leur tourna le dos les deux hommes se regardèrent et soupirèrent...

« C'est un démon! » Et dieu seul savait à quel point ils avaient raison...

* * *

Et voila pour le chapitre quatorze ! Merci d'avoir lu et s'il vous plait laisser une review pour me encouragée et me dire mes erreurs !**  
**


End file.
